


Devilish Scribble

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal crossing AU, Crack, Dadgil, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Game Night, Gen, Hand Kisses, K!Nero enter the fray, Library Sex, Library Shenanigans, Mostly Crack, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating will change accordingly, Vaginal Sex, We're back to soft stuff, Writing practice, also nsfw chapter will be tagged so you can skip it if u dont wanna read, dante is here lol, domestic vergil, nerokiri - Freeform, prompt request, so much fluff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles or short scenes based on prompt request challenge on tumblr.Rating will change accordingly with each updateRequest open!
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 243





	1. [Vergil x Reader] That Wasn't Very Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 53: “That wasn’t very subtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil x Reader
> 
> List of prompts [Here! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com/post/614618349268254720/drabble-challenge-1-150)

Vergil glanced over his book to where you were standing so smugly at Dante's desk. Initially he was going to ignore your presence by concentrating on his reading. But when he saw you strolling inside the office with that mischievous glint in your eyes, Vergil decided to observe you for awhile.

He noticed that you brought something inside your bag as you put it on top of Dante's table. Then he saw you reached over the pizza box that Dante's received 30 minutes ago before he was called for something and left the office in a hurry.

The glint in your eyes started to sparkle and and you left out a huge grin. Vergil watched you intently as you opened the pizza box and rummaging inside your bag before you pull out a small tupperware. 

You were practically bouncing when you opened the lid and from the smell alone, Vergil could guess what it was.

_**Olives** _

The grin on your face grew larger as you put the olives on top of the pizza. Once you were done with the garnish, you closed the pizza box and put it back to where it was.

"Is that your idea of a prank?" Vergil asked when you turned towards him, the glint in your eyes were still there.

"Maybe? Or you can say this a payback for the mess he did to my room." You licked the cheese residue on your finger. Damn that pizza taste good.

Vergil walked towards you and the table before he openned the pizza box back. He raised his eyebrows at you. "You put the olives like this? That wasn't very subtle of you. He will pluck the olives out before he eats it"

"Wait, he will do that?" You asked as you look at how you scattered the olives on top of the pizza. It was like Vergil said, Dante would definitely notice the olives and took it out before he eat it, which would make your effort for this prank gone to waste.

"He will." Vergil pick up the olives.

"So... Do you have a suggestion?"

Vergil turned to you, this time his eyes also shared the same mischievous glint as yours.

"We hide the olives then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for request!
> 
> Drop your request here @ [tumblr! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com)


	2. [Dante & Vergil] “I just like proving you wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 : “I just like proving you wrong.”
> 
> Dante and Vergil
> 
> List of prompts [Here! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com/post/614618349268254720/drabble-challenge-1-150)

Vergil face felt hotter than usual. His grip on the doorknob turned slack as he found out that there was nothing in the room.

Dante was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his twin brother trying to hide the heat rising on his face by pretending to massage his temple. Vergil slowly turned back toward Dante, face remained stoic but Dante could see the small crack on his mask.

"See, I told you so." Dante took out the note out of his pocket. "Now you owe me some cleaning duty, Verge"

"That can't be right." Vergil snatched the note from Dante's graps, rereading the clue that Nico wrote for this little game that they were playing. Odd. All of the clues in that damn stupid note lead to this room. He had read it over and over again to confirm it. Even had a stupid bet with his brother to prove that his deduction was right.

How the hell in the world could he be wrong? 

"Come on, Verge. Just admit it that you are wrong." Dante laughed loudly and Vergil had to suppress his urge from stabbing him with Yamato. 

"Is this funny to you?"

"It is. Especially when I already told you so, brother. But you are too stubborn to listen" Dante said in between his laughter. "But to be honest, I just like proving you wrong." Dante gave him a wink and took back the note before leaving Vergil behind. 


	3. [DMC Crew] And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19 : And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulation
> 
> List of prompts [Here! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com/post/614618349268254720/drabble-challenge-1-150)

"I don't want to wear it!" Nero yelled for god knows how many times that day as Nico seemed to not get a clue at all. 

"Hey, come on lover boy. Kyrie will love it!" Nico tried to convince him again. 

"Oh no, you do not use Kyrie against me. No matter what, I. WILL. NOT. WEAR. IT!" Nero emphasised each of the words, trying to get his message cross to Nico but that weapon enthusiast didn't seem to get it. 

"Man, you are such a pussy you know that. You used Sweet Surrender before and you were fine with it-" 

"THAT WAS FOR ONE TIME ONLY-" 

"Nero used what?" Nero froze when he heard Vergil's voice. He swirled to his back and saw his father by the door of the van, eyeing the device on Nico's hand. 

"It seemed I have come in at an inappropriate time. I'll see you inside then." With that Vergil left the scene, leaving Nero red in embarrassment while Nico laughed for the her dear life. 

Nero felt as if his soul had just left his body when Dante appeared seconds after that. 

"And thats how you ruin a life. Congratulations, you two". 

Oh how Nero wished that he could just throw these two people out of a cliff a somewhere... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for request!
> 
> Drop your request here @ [tumblr! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com)


	4. [Dadgil & Nero] Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40: Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.

Nero pulled out his hoodie as he went to the car. He closed the door a bit too roughly that his teacher could hear the loud sound of the door closing. He looked over the window and saw his father bowing slightly at his teacher. When he saw his father turned towards the car, Nero rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

The drive back home was quiet as neither father and son speak with one another. Only the noises of the radio filled the suffocating silence. They remained like that until they found themselves stuck in a traffic and Vergil felt enough is enough, and switched off the radio.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?"

"Sorry" Nero said quietly like a whisper, eyes still glued to the outside.

"Nero, don't apologise if you don't mean it."

"Then what do you want me to say? That I don't regret breaking that jerk's nose?" Nero rolled his eyes. He really wanted to go back to him room now rather than be stuck in a traffic jam with his father who were currently interrogating him as if he was a criminal.

"Language, Nero." His father reminded before silence befell them again and Nero started to pull out his headphone.

After God knows how long, Vergil finally spoke. "Yes. You should have said that in the first place"

"What?" Nero turned to his father and to his surprised, his father was smiling...?

"That kid deserved it, did he not?"

Nero couldn't believe his ear when he heard his father said that but all of his anxiety, his nervousness started to subside and for the first time during this whole ride back home, Nero expression soften and he laughed. "Damn right, he does."


	5. [Vergil x Reader] “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 62 : “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vergil and Reader
> 
> List of prompts [Here! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com/post/614618349268254720/drabble-challenge-1-150)

His breath was hot on your skin, it caused you to whimper at the sensation. You tried to bit your lips, not wanting to leave out a sound as he moved closer to your neck. 

"Stay calm" He said to your ears, voice so low and deep that it caused you to feel so hot in this cold weather. 

"Breathe. Listen to my heartbeat. Slowly breathe in and out. You're going to hyperventilating if you let your panic consumes you. Breathe" 

He said to your ears, again and again, until you found yourself breathing as slowly as he told you to do and your heart beat the same tune as his. 

"Better?" You nodded at his question and you saw his lips curved upward, somewhat relieved that you had finally calm yourself. "Now keep quiet and don't make a move until I say so" 

You closed you eyes, focusing on you breathing and his heartbeat. But the closeness between the two of you was distracting to say the least. His body was very warm, his breath on your neck send shivers to your spine down to your belly. 

You tried to calm yourself from your fears and you almost did. But now you found yourself getting flustered over him! 

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?" 

Your eyes snapped at his, confused as you swore you didn't make any single noise at all. 

"Even if you didn't make a noise, your thoughts are too loud for me to ignore" 

"What?" you spoke for the first time since the two of you were stuck in this predicament. 

His blue eyes bore into you before he leaned in forward to your ears. 

"You're not as quiet as you think you are." 

You swore you never felt your face burned so hot like you did right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially wrote this as ambiguous as ever but yeah it's Vergil.


	6. [Dante & Vergil] "I lost our child!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 77 : I lost our child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Dante and Vergil
> 
> List of prompts [Here! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com/post/614618349268254720/drabble-challenge-1-150)

He was walking in circles in his office, eyes were frantic as he kept on staring at the clock on the wall. Dante had said they would be out for an hour or two with his son Nero. Vergil didn't like that idea because his son was still young, vulnerable to the danger the outside world could bring. But most of it all, he didn't trust his little bother yet. Not because he didn't have faith over Dante sense of responsibility but more towards how his chaotic his little brother could be. Sometimes Dante acted like a kid and it scared the shit out of Vergil, ~~not like he was going to admit it~~ , whenever his son was left alone with Dante, _unsupervised_.

The door to the office creaked open and Dante came in, hands on his face, covering his eyes. His back slump forward, emitting less Dante Energy than usual and Vergil felt his heart drop when he didn't hear the small steps coming at him as he expected he would.

"Dante," Vergil called out, calmly, "where is my son?"

Dante dropped to his knees, and he wailed "Oh Vergil, I lost our child!"

In an instant, Vergil teleported himself in front of Dante, the tip of Yamato on Dante's neck.

"What do you mean you lost our-" he paused, as he noticed something wrong with the wording. "our child? Nero is _my_ son, not _yours_ " And then he looked at Dante who was giving out a huge grin at him.

Few seconds later, Nero came in with Lady in tow. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Dante had already rolling on the floor as he laughed so hard and Vergil wished if his son wasn't in the room, he would already stab his brother for his prank. 


	7. [Vergil x Reader] It's your fault by the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about 79 with Vergil x Reader? 👀

You stomped your feet as you walked out of your room and straight to the kitchen. You took a glass, filled it with water and took a huge gulp at it. 

Behind you, Vergil entered the doorway, with that shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

"No need to be mad" He said and you shot daggers at him with your eyes. 

"I almost had it!" You gritted your teeth. Vergil stepped forward and took the glass from your hands. 

He stifled his laugh when he saw you pout, mumbling something in another language under your breath. Apparently you were still angry at the half demon next to you and he couldn't help it but to rub it in you. 

"This is your fault by the way" You accused, refusing to meet his amused eyes. 

"How is it my fault when you are the one who keeps on dying" 

That was it. You swirled yourself to face him, hands on your waist. 

"You! Who was it that keep on distracting me when I tried to aim!" 

The grin on Vergil's face widened as he sipped his drink. "Oh, really? As far as I remember, you were clearly enjoying yourself that you forgot the game that you were playing" 

"VERGIL!" he laughed as you hit his chest. Your face was probably red as a tomato as you recalled the events that transpired just a moment ago. 

What should be a gaming night for you turned sideways when your boyfriend thought it was a good time to test your concentration. You obliged him, telling him nothing could distract you. Even dared him to do his best...

Well, you dared him to do that so it wasn't entirely his fault to begin with. 

Hiding your face in his chest, you thought of the hassle of redoing the whole thing over again since you forgot to save the game before you died by those monsters. The idea of having to go through the horror of being attacked by those undead creatures, plus having to fight that creature who kept on following you in the game and giving you the heart attack, made you drew out a defeated sigh. 

"Giving up already?" 

"Yeah… Can you play it for me, Vergil?" 

Vergil tapped his fingers on your back, thinking. After a few seconds, he leaned down closer to your ears. "I may play it on your behalf… but what's the catch?" 

You swore you saw that mischievous glint flickered in his eyes as you repeatedly swatted his arms in embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint closely, you will know what game does Reader play


	8. [Vergil x Reader] "Pillows are over-rated"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 146 : Pillows are over-rated (Vergil x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone say Animal Crossing AU 👀

"We should lie down here!" You cheerfully said as you took your place on the grass. The night sky was bright and clear, perfect for stargazing. The announcement earlier this morning said that there would be a meteor shower tonight and you had been so excited since this morning because you finally got to see them for the first time in your life. 

As you comfortably laid down on the grass, you saw your friend raising an eyebrow at you. 

"You don't want to use the pillow?" Vergil asked.

"Nah, no need. Pillows are over-rated" You smiled, gesturing him to lay down right next to you. The meteor shower was about to start, you definitely didn't want to miss out the first fallen star. 

"Then what's the point of putting these pillows out here?" He asked as he took his place. Eyes staring wide at the night sky. 

"For aesthetic purposes. I need to raise my island rating you, know" 

"I thought you don't care about the ratings?" 

"I don't but then I received a lot of items and furniture, courtesy from someone here-" You narrowed your eyes at him and you saw him chuckled lightly "I decided that maybe I should spend more time making my island pretty. And I don't want to lose to your island." 

"it's not a competition, though" 

"of course it's not. But I can't help it but to feel slightly jealous seeing how pretty your island is compared to mine which is still in a mess because I don't know how to decorate it properly." 

"Your place is already beautiful as it is. Don't be too hard on yourself" Vergil tried to console you. 

You bite your lips when he told you how he had to force his brother to help him decorating his island and also informing you it was a shared effort between the residents there. You listened to him intently as your mind wandered. Well truth be told, you didn't even bother with how you design your place. But then there was a part of you that worried what your precious friend would think. You were never the person that cared about others' opinions about you. But it was different when it came to your friend here. You cared about what Vergil thought about you and your place. Which was the reason why you took the decoration seriously when you invited him to watch the meteor shower together on your island. 

You had been friends with Vergil for months now. Started with you trading items with his brother and son, and then the occasional visit to his and your island. You even exchange letters and gifts with him whenever you were unable to pay him a visit or vice versa. It was a small gesture that soon blossomed into something that you couldn't pinpoint at. You enjoyed reading his letters, you could feel his emotion flowing through those written words. And oh gosh, do you have to mention how gentlemanly his way of writing that surely swept you off your feet whenever you read them again and again. 

The sound of his deep nasally voice, calling your name, broke you out from your musing. He gestured to the sky and as your eyes laid on them, the meteor shower had started. 

The view was breathtaking. You were left speechless as your eyes sparkled observing the meteor shower. You had never seen them before and seeing the meteor shower for the first time with your precious beloved friend right next to you, no words could explain how special the night had become. 

Which was then you realised that you should make a wish. 

A single wish to the stars.

As you were enchanted by the stars above you, you didn't notice that Vergil's gaze was no longer on the sky. But on you.

He watched you from the corner of his eyes. Your smile blinded him. The sparkles in your eyes, took his breath away. It was as if you were the brightest star in the sky and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. Truly enchanting. 

And without a sound, like a moth to a flame, he moved closer to you, bridging the invisible gap. 

His fingers gingerly grazed your chin as he softly pulled your attention to him. Your eyes finally looked away from the sky and into the galaxy of his silver blue eyes. 

And again, you found yourself lost, but this time to the intensity of his eyes just like you did when you saw the meteor shower earlier. 

"May I?" His voice was low, barely a whisper. 

You nodded and closed your eyes, letting him guide you as he closed the distance between the two of you. 

Letting yourself lost in his soft kiss, 

As your wish finally came true.


	9. [Vergil x Reader] "Are you flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 56 : Are you flirting with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Vergil are still friends here. And this story takes place after a future story that I plan to write someday
> 
> https://shiranyaaww.tumblr.com/post/618069573392089088/fanfic-idea-that-will-never-get-to-see-the-light

He is surprisingly sweet today, you think to yourself as you watch Vergil brew you a tea. 

Earlier this morning, he had called you over, asking you whether you would like pancakes or sandwiches for breakfast. Feeling a bit groggy (and part of your sleepy self thought it was a dream), you joked that you wanted both. And damn, did he bring both of it? You were left speechless at your doorstep when he arrived half an hour later. 

_ Why is he here?  _

"Drink this tea." He tells you and you quickly bring the cup to you, smelling the aroma of the tea. It has a refreshing smell to it with a hint of blueberry. Blueberry tea, perhaps? 

"Thank you" you drink the tea. The tea flavour is not too sweet, much to what you prefer. Vergil observes you for a while before he takes his seat at the opposite side of you, reading a novel that he takes from your kitchen counter.

"So… mind telling me why are you treating me for breakfast today?" You break the silence as you put your cup down.

"Is it wrong for me to do that for a friend?" He said casually, eyes on the novel as he sips his tea.

"Of course not.” You wave your hand dismissively. “It's just that you surprise me with this sudden visit, that's all."

"Really? Who would have thought" Vergil gives you a smirk. You roll your eyes. 

"Vergil, please. Do I do something nice to you or something? I know I always bring food to you guys but that is because I want to and I don't expect anything in return.” 

Vergil listens to you as you explain. He then put the book back on the table, blue-eyes searching for you. You can’t miss the concern that flashes through his eyes, even though it is just for a moment. You tilt your head urging him to say something. 

This sudden visit has a purpose and from the long duration you have known this elder son of Sparda, you know he only comes here for a reason.

“You need nutrition to make up for your blood loss.” You blink at his reasoning. “And you’re still recovering from it. It’s unwise to let you tire yourself further.” He pauses as his scrutinized gaze pierce your very own soul. “Seeing you by the door back then confirmed it; you looked terribly pale.”

Oh. You didn’t expect that at all. It has been 2 days since that incident where you volunteered your blood for the ritual to destroy that Hell gate. Vergil was with you for most of the time, instructed to protect you since you were the only non-combatant in that group. He might have felt bad and responsible for you when you had fainted towards the end of the chaos. 

Loss for words, you feel your cheek starts to feel warm. So he does care about your well being. 

“I guess I don’t look pale now since you have fed me with all of these foods.” You joke, trying your best not to look at him.

“Indeed. You look much healthier now with a bit red on your cheek” He teases and you can’t help it but to hide your face further. 

Steadying yourself, you finally look at him with a warm smile on your face. “Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you, Vergil.”

He nods and proceeds to drink his tea. 

You don’t really know what’s up with your brain this morning as you simply let your words out without thinking: “You know, Vergil. Initially I was going to ask: Are you flirting with me?” 

Vergil freezes for a moment, looking at you with an unreadable expression. Silence fell in the kitchen and you are wondering what’s wrong before you finally realise the words you have spoken. 

“Oh my god! I.. That- That was just a joke. I’m.. I’m so-” You scramble with your words as you get so flustered with what just happened. Hands covering your face until you hear him give out a light chuckle.

“Perhaps, maybe I’m?” There’s a mischievous spark in his eyes when he says that and you swear he is enjoying seeing your face burning.

“Stop teasing me, son of Sparda. You find it funny do you, seeing me like this?” You try to make a stern expression but judging from his face, you have failed miserably.

“If I knew teasing you would bring those colours back to your face, I would have done that instead.”

You freeze in horror. “Please, no. I already have to endure your brother's endless teasing, I don’t need you to join him too. Spare me, please”

“If you ask nicely, I might reconsider…”

“Vergil!” You whine loudly earning an earnest laugh from Vergil. 

“That was just a joke,” He laughs for a bit before he composes himself. “Anyway, I’m glad you are feeling better. Dante has been worried sick about you ever since we came back from that mission.” There’s an underlying meaning to his words here but you are too flustered to even notice that.

“If he worries about me, then he should treat me for an ice-cream.” You pouted. 

“I’ll make sure I tell him that.” He stood up, taking the empty cups and bringing it to the sink. You watch him washing the dishes as he forbids you from doing any chores for the day. Once he has done with the dishes, he tells you that there’s a pre-cook meal in your fridge for you to eat for lunch and dinner. He makes it pretty clear for you to not skip your meal before he leaves your house. And you assure your friend that you will rest for the day and will see them all tomorrow at the office. He is kinda satisfied with that, unaware to you that he is debating with himself if he could stay with you a little longer. Odd that he doesn’t know why he feels that way. However you are oblivious to his turmoil as you are also trying to make sense of this growing feelings towards your friend.

Finally alone in your house, you let out a breath. Your face is red and warm as you recall the events that have happened this morning and your heart feels so, so light.

You can’t help it but to fall so deep for your friend.


	10. [Vergil X Reader] Prompt #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 : “I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”

"So, according to this theory…." You mumbled to yourself as you tried to make sense of the notes that your professor had given to you weeks ago. The professor had told the class that the topic was going to be part of the final test. And the topic itself was relatively easy to understand. 

But you don't know why you suddenly couldn't comprehend the topic at all. 

Brows knitting together, you gave the notes another read, but as you tried again and again to read and understand the notes, your mind took flight to the man who was sitting right in front of you, buried deep in the fantasy novel that you had just recommended for him an hour ago. 

Vergil was so focused in his reading. He didn't stir at all from where he was sitting, minus when he was drinking the tea. He turned the pages so smoothly that it didn't even produce a sound at all. And that shouldn't be the cause of your distraction. 

And yet, he was. 

Especially when he was reading the book with reading glasses on! 

You had never, ever, seen Vergil with glasses on. Knowing his heritage, you believed he shouldn't be having problems with his eyesight. 

But then, here he was in front of you, wearing glasses. 

And you couldn't deny that he look absolutely stunning in it that you felt like you wanted to drop everything that you were doing at this instant and climbed up to his lap, holding his face as you drank up all his feature, accentuated by that blood glasses of his before you dived in for a kiss-

"Stop that!" 

Vergil eyes snapped to you and you realised you had blurted that out loud. 

"What's wrong?" Oh gosh, his confused face looked even cuter with that glasses-

"Nothing. I'm sorry for that" you fiddled with your notes, trying to calm yourself from thinking like that. 

"Are you sure?" His piercing gaze was on you and you really had to suppress your thought how dangerously handsome he look with that expression

"I'm very much sure" You pretended that you were reading the notes again, scribbling down nothing. He was still looking at you, knowing fully well that there was something bothering you (it's you, you dumbass). 

His calculative gaze was still on you and you really wanted to pretend nothing was bothering you. 

Gosh please don't look at me like that! 

"Could you please sit somewhere else?" You slapped your notes on the table as you turned to face him. 

"Why?" came his direct question. 

"Just go!" 

"I believe there's no reason for me to move away from here"

"Vergil," You took a deep breath, eyes locked to his. "I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow." 

There, you had said it. 

"I did not do anything," Vergil scowled and your heart just beat a bit faster. 

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"Urgh, just…" Your brain scrambled to find some words while you wildly flailed your hands at him. 

Then it clicked 

"You're distracted over me wearing a reading glasses?" he said, incredulously. 

Suddenly your face felt really hot when the truth had been exposed. Vergil eyes were still on you, trying to digest the reason over your distraction.

And his lips turned upwards. 

"You shouldn't blame me for your lack of focus, my dear." He was smirking right now, gosh you hated that look. "These serve as a tool to assist me with my reading. I have no intention to use it otherwise. But…" Vergil hand reached out to your face, slowly brought you to look at him while he leaned in to your face, "I never would have expected to for you to react this way" 

Vergil was inches away from your face. He looked very handsome in those bloody glasses of his that you couldn't help but to flutter your eyes shut, leaning for him. 

Your lips barely grazed his before Vergil held you still. . 

"I thought you have a test tomorrow?" You blinked and Vergil swiftly returned to his seat. "Better start reading those notes, my dear, if you want to pass that test" 

You finally snapped out of your daze, heat creeping up to your face as Vergil resumed his reading, acting as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: ngl he did distracted me when I was doing my assignments this week so this prompt fit lol
> 
> Anyway, Im technically free from school since semester is almost over so if you have any request, hit me up at tumblr @/shirayuukii


	11. [Vergil x OC] Prompt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14 : "You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually experimenting with the way I write so apologies if this comes out weird.
> 
> Vergil x OC but written in 2nd person perspective. The initial request was for Vergil x Reader and it is still can be read as that.

His hold on your hand was harsh when he pulled you away from the remnants of decaying demons. Steps quicken in every long stride that he took, you had to run in order to catch up with him. From the way Vergil behaved, you knew he was pissed. 

He wasn't supposed to be here. This mission was yours to do no matter what others told you otherwise. They said it's too dangerous, that you were not prepared for the upcoming horde. And you agreed with them because you knew it's a suicide to do it. 

But here you were, in the middle of the pentagram, with runes mixed with demonic language and Chaotic language, trying to decipher the code and destroy it with your power. 

Because regardless of what they said, this was a duty that had fallen to your shoulders. 

And you were not the one who liked to abandon her duty.

"What were you thinking?" Vergil pinned you on the wall, gaze as sharp as the Yamato. "Didn't Dante already tell you it was dangerous to come here right now?" 

"I know-" 

"Then why did you break the promise?" He snapped. You jumped a little hearing the harsh tone coming from him. It was a bit unlike him to be this angry and so full of emotion. 

"I had no choice, Vergil. Please understand!" 

Vergil's mouth was slightly open to retaliate but immediately closed it. He then took a step back, running his hair to the back, breathing to calm himself. 

"Even so, you should have told any of us." 

"if I told you or Dante, you both wouldn't let me go here" 

"That's because it will be a suicide! And you should know better." The remaining words remain unsaid but you knew what Vergil meant. You're not a fighter. Even if you fight with your magic, it would only be the cause of your demise. Your power was a liability when used outside of The Room. You only made yourself be vulnerable to the enemy. 

"I know…" You turned your head away and looked to the ground, refusing to look at him. "But what choice do I have? I can't let it be here. The longer I wait for the right moment, for things to calm down, the rift and balance between the universe will be disturbed and further damage. And it will be harder for me to rectify it. And I don't want to fail my duty"

Silence fell between you two. Vergil calculating gaze was still on you. He hadn't moved away from crowding you in the wall. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”

"Huh?" You looked up to meet his gaze and to your surprised his gaze softened. 

"You should have told us the whole thing instead of going here alone. We would have protected you from the demon while you carried out your task."

"I don't want to burden you guys anymore with my duty-" 

"I don't want to lose you, Fay. " Your eyes went wide at Vergil's admission. His hand softly caressed your cheek. "you're never a burden to me. Please, understand that" 

"But-" 

"Let's go home." 

Swiftly, Vergil drew the Yamato out and opened the portal. He grabbed your hand again, gentle this time around as he guided you to the portal. 

  
  



	12. [Vergil x Reader] Hand kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil is a man of a few words and you were dying to hear those words from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request right here! I'm still thinking about Vergil and hand kisses so... how about a Vergil/Reader drabble about that? 😳

Vergil never says that he loves you. 

He hasn't even replied to your confession. 

But you know he feels the same way about you if you look at the way his gazes soften when it lands on you, the way his voice was soothing when he consoled you in his own way, the way he put his hand behind your back when a stranger tried to make a move on you, making them back away. How he always seeks for your company to relax and even to converse, how he talks more in your presence than when he is with the crew, making jokes along the way, dropping his mask as he lets you see the other side of him. 

He will take you out sometimes to observe nature, to a field of blooming daisies, sometimes to gaze upon the stars. And during those times, your hand always in his, interlocking with one another and he will listen to your rambling with such interest that he will remember it if you mention it months later. 

He never says those words but you know he feels the same. His kisses on you are gentle, soft, passionate and even hot. You always melt in his embrace as he breathes in your scent. 

He never tells you that he loves you. 

Deep down you wish that he will say those words to you. 

And he knows it with the way your eyes are downcast when he breaks the kiss, refusing to look at him when you said those words again, hoping that he will reply to it this time around. 

But Vergil has been quiet when you said it. Thumb running circles in your cheek before he slowly trailed it down to your lower lips. 

Part of you wonders why is it so hard for him to say it? And part of you chastise you for being selfish, for forcing him to say the words when he clearly struggles for it. 

But you can't help yourself wanting for a verbal affirmation that what the two of you have and share are genuine. That he indeed loves you. 

Vergil calls your name as he releases his hold on your chin. He trails his right hand to your arm, slowly making it descent until it stops on your fingers. 

He gingerly reaches your finger and brings it to his chest. 

"Y/n," he calls your name again and you slowly look up towards his eyes. And you are caught in the intensity of his soft blue orbs, looking at you with fondness. 

Slowly he brings your hand to his lips, kissing each knuckles of your fingers while his eyes remain locked on yours. 

'I love you," he murmurs in between your fingers "forever and always." 


	13. [Dante/Reader] Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I seen the post...👀👏 In for some soft fluff and lil bit of angst? Maybe Dante x Reader where she notices Dante having a fitful sleep? And she gently wakes him, Cuddles ensue. >///< (what ever his nightmare may be, ill leave that up to you).
> 
> p/s: slight spicy towards the end

Sleep eludes you tonight. 

You keep on tossing and turning on the bed but still your eyes refuse to shut and your mind refuses to stay quiet. Maybe this is an effect for sleeping in for the whole day, you assume quietly leaving the comfort of the bed. 

You look down by the bed, watching Dante peacefully slumber. He has just come back from a tough job, a mission that ended up exhausting this energetic half devil. He almost fell asleep in the shower before you had to gently wake him up and help him clean up. 

Now he's snoring in between pillows, not even noticing that you were awake. He supposed to be a light sleeper but when Dante is tired he will sleep like a log. 

So down you go to the kitchen, making yourself some tea. You decide that you will continue with your writing if sleep still refuses to visit you. 

As you are about to take a sip of your chamomile tea, a pain scream can be heard from above, from your room.

Dante?

Immediately you scramble to your room, abandoning your tea as your heart worries for your beloved. 

"Dante?!" you tried to shake him awake, but he still trap in the nightmare. His hands thrash around, almost hitting your side. 

What's going on? You end up getting more worried. Dante never acted like this when he was having a nightmare.

You straddle him, your hands grip both of his arms and you keep on calling him as loudly as you get 

"Don't. No… Please… no…"

"Dante please wake up. I'm here! Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'm here." You end up hugging his head to your chest, stroking his hair as your clothes turn wet. 

Dante is crying and his thrashing has stopped. 

What kind of a nightmare that break your beloved? 

Fingers carding through his hair, you humm a tune that your late mother used to sing for you to sleep. And soon Dante relaxes, his breathings are even and he brings his arm to circle your back, pressing you deeper. 

"Y/N… Did I wake you?" 

"Not at all. I was having tea… I can't sleep" You kissed the crown of his head. 

"I'm sorry… I" Dante let go of the embrace and sit up. He let out a tired sigh. 

"What's the nightmare about?" you carefully ask and you see the way Dante's body goes stiff before he shakes his head. 

"I don't know how to explain. So many things happened there and it felt so real. Mom was there, even Verge…" he takes a shaky breath as you hold his arm for support. "and then there's you… And all of the sudden I was powerless… and they took you away from me" 

"It's just a dream Dante" 

"I know… Must be the effect of that witch demon" he cursed. 

You smile to yourself and proceed to sit yourself on his lap. 

"Are you going back to sleep?" you ask, innocently. 

"After that nightmare, no. I rather stay awake now." He chuckles. 

"Good, because I can't go to sleep and it's 3.30 a.m" You whisper in his ear. 

A sly smile grace his face, catching up to what your tone implies. "What do you mean, babe" he pretends to be oblivious and you roll your eyes. 

"Stop pretending that you can't take a hint" You start to grind in his lap. 

"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you?" 

You let out a squeak when Dante pushes you down to the bed, engulfing your body with his. The nightmare is long forgotten as you and your beloved devil stay awake for the night. 


	14. [Vergil X Reader] "You’re the only one I trust to do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this hasn't been requested already buuuut, can I get 24 with Verfgil/reader? 👀 With reader saying it to Vergil? Or the other way around. I'm not picky. 🤣 Whichever one you get an idea for!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight NSFW for the theme. nothing explicit tho

How did it end up like this?

You were only here to assist the crew by breaking the Seal of the Hell Gate using your blood. Why your blood? Because the only way to break the seal was to use fresh virgin blood, and well you’re a virgin yourself so you volunteered before the twins decided to drag some poor random virgin they found on the street (or maybe get slapped on the face for asking such an intrusive question by the passerby).

It was supposed to be simple. Go to the site with Vergil and Dante, Lady and Trish on stand by at the entrance of the temple. You cut your hand using Yamato’s blade and let your blood drip to the seal and the door will open itself. 

Simple. 

And yet nobody would have expected that by giving your blood to the seal meant that you were making yourself ready to be claimed, body and soul, mostly body, to any of the demons behind the unseal gate.

Now with a big invisible mark on your back, you’re trapped inside the hellgate, trying to save yourself from those demons who want to ravish you. You didn’t know how you ended up sucked into the gate, everything happened so fast when the spell was broken. But luckily for you, Vergil managed to chase after you, so you’re not really alone and defenseless.

You wished Dante was here as well, because as much as you wanted to rely on Vergil’s strength, the two of you knew that he was outnumbered as those demons kept on coming, coming for you.

The two of you managed to outrun those demons after Vergil had concluded that the horde would never end, and you noticed he too seemed a bit drain, so when he found a cave that acted as a blindspot from those demons, you two decided to seek refuge there and plan for the next course of action.

But there was nothing much to discuss because there were only two options to solve the problem:

  1. Have Vergil kill all of the demons here, risking his life from fatigue since the majority of the demons here were strangely strong and he was clearly outnumbered.
  2. You need to sacrifice your virginity.



By that, meant you needed to get laid. Have sex. Engage in sexual intercourse

And the only candidate available here was the tall, imposing, charming, handsome half-devil, Vergil. 

_ You have to have sex with Vergil, _

In order to get out of here  _ alive _ .

“Is there no other way…” You trembled. The idea, despite sound] enticing at the far back of your mind, actually sounded kinda scary. 

“I’m afraid not, Y/N” His voice was low, barely above whisper. When Vergil realised what needed to be done in order to escape from this predicament, he too was shaken. Not because he was repulsed by the idea but more on what would happen to you. 

The last thing he wanted to do to you was to hurt you. He didn’t want to violate your honour.

You paced around the small cave, biting your lower lips as your heart was thundering underneath your rib cage, feeling as if it was going to explode. 

“I can’t…” You stuttered, “This is wrong”

“Y/N” 

“No! I can’t do it! This is wrong- I can’t.. I can’t” Tears started to swell in your eyes. 

“Is it because of me?” Vergil sounded a bit hurt when he said that and you snapped your gaze to his.

“No! It’s not because of you- well, maybe it is because of you. But that’s not what you think.” You tried to explain.

“What do you mean?” He stepped forward, bridging the gap between you two.

“You’re-  **You’re the only one I trust to do this** .” He tilted his head at your admission, confused where you were going. “But even so… I can’t… I don’t want to force this on you. It’s wrong.” Your look everywhere in the dark, other than him.

“Y/N, it’s not forced if we both consented to it.”

“But still… It feels wrong. Even if we both consented to it, it is still wrong! For me sex is… sex is supposed to be an act between two people who love each other. It’s a very intimate act and I- I don’t want you to do it because you had to, for my sake… It’s unfair, to the both of us.”

“Why?” He stood inches away from you, so close as you could feel the warmth emanated from him

“Because as much as I like you and want this, I want our feelings to be mutual. I don’t want after everything that happens, there will be a rift in our friendship. That things will be awkward. I don’t want that, Vergil.” You finally braved yourself to look up at him, tears already rolled down your cheek. 

“Nothing will change, Y/N” He assured you, wiping the stray tears away from your cheek. And it was your turn to give him a puzzled look. “Because our feelings here are mutual. You don’t have to worry yourself for forcing me to do this. I want this just as much as you want it.”

“Wait, what are saying-”

“I love you, Y/N.” Your eyes went wide at his confession. “May I be selfish and claim you mine?”

You blinked, once, twice before you let out a soft laugh. Your cheeks were red as you steady yourself. “I worried myself over nothing.”

“You always tend to overthink yourself, Y/N” He chided. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t feel the same”

“I dare say so myself. We’re both a fool for dwelling in our assumptions.” 

You chuckled yet again and took a deep breath when he trailed his fingers down to your chin. “I’m scared, Vergil”

“It will be fine, I promise.”

“Will it hurt?” 

“I promise, it won’t. I'll be gentle, trust me.”

You swallowed a nervous breath. Mentally telling you that it would be okay. You closed your eyes, feeling his fingers gently grazed your skin, his warmth closed to your body and his scent. You opened your eyes, finding yours in his, “Take me, please.”

And Vergil leaned in, kissing you softly at first as he tested the water. Once you reciprocated the kiss, he deepened the kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You let out a small moan, heat pooling to your chest down to your core and you feel his hands roamed your body, undressing you.

Soon, both of your clothes were on the ground. You sprawled on the floor, naked and panting with him towered over you. And the two of you smiled at each other before he kissed you again, 

and claimed you as his.


	15. [Nerokiri] Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo ~ I heard that requests are open so I'm dropping by 👀 May I request something cute and fluffy for Nero? Thank you so much for this opportunity 🙏 I hope your flow will return soon ✨✨

Nero didn’t know why he was nervous.

It’s not like he was waiting for the result of the order entrance exam or anything. He was way over that- Wait why was comparing that to this? This was way, way different than that. How in the world did he compare this to that?

This was something big, bigger than anything Nero ever did before.

It could never be compared to the normal mundane anxiety that he had once endured when he was a teenager.

Hell, this was even more nerve-wracking than when he confessed or had his first kiss.

Gosh, his jean’s pocket suddenly felt heavy and Nero felt he was about to combust soon.

They had been together for almost the entirety of their youth, and had shared a lot of happy and sad moments together.

They even shared the same room and bed for almost a couple of years now!

So why asking Kyrie to be his wife felt so frightening.

“Nero?” Kyrie turned to his direction, showing him the flowers that she picked from the nearby garden. “Is something wrong? You seemed a bit nervous ever since we had our dinner at the restaurant?”

Ah, of course. Nothing would pass through Kyrie’s keen observation.

“It’s nothing.” Kyrie's eyes narrowed at him, indicating that she didn’t buy it. “It’s true Kyrie, it’s nothing.”

She stared at him for a while, fingers tapping underneath her chin as a knowing smile appeared on her beautiful face. “You’re hiding something. I know you do”

Stunned, Nero leaned back a bit. “What- No. I’m not hiding-”

But Kyrie, being the bold person she was, leaned in closer, eyes darted at him playfully. “Come on, Nero. What are you hiding?”

Blush crept through his face and Nero tried to keep his composure. Seriously he wished he had inherited his Dad’s stoic face, at least he could hide the blush from his face. Scratching his nose, Nero let out a chuckle, “ Kyrie, you never make this easier for me do you?”

“When have I ever?” She cheekily replied before she leaned back, hands clasped behind her back and reverted back to her graceful demeanor, “So, mind telling me what's on your mind. I’m listening.”

This is now or never, he mused. Nero steeled himself and walked forward, stopping right in front of her. He gazed down at her, taking in her soft smile and the light freckles that adorned her face. Kyrie’s eyes were gentle on his, full of warmth and love, it somewhat eased his erratic heart. 

With a huge breath, he took out the case in his pocket and presented the silver golden ring with a beautiful garnet on it, to the now wide eyed Kyrie.

“Kyrie,” Nero’s voice was a bit shaky, barely above whisper, “Will you marry me??”

The corner of Kyrie’s eyes started to water and she nodded enthusiastically before jumping into Nero’s embrace.

“Yes!”


	16. [Vergil & Lady] “I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still looking for more, how about 36 with Vergil and Lady?
> 
> 36 “I wish I could hate you.”

Lady tapped her feet impatiently as she watched Dante rummaging his desk drawer for the money he said was there. But after wasting 15 minutes of her precious time, Dante had the gall to tell her he lost it.

Her money.

Her cut of the job!

With more than a bullet to his head, Dante apologised and excused himself, claiming that he knew where he put the money and would quickly retrieve it. Lady really wanted to just blow the whole office to bits, but doing so would only cause Dante to use his money for the repair and not paying her debt.

So while waiting for Dante to came back with the money, Lady sat herself by the couch, practically fuming with anger and every time the phone rang, she picked it up and told whoever the fuck behind the line to fuck off.

“You’re driving our customer away” Vergil's sharp tone graced her ears and she had to resist the urge of taking her gun and shot the other twin too.

“You’re going to drive them away regardless, so why bother?” Lady shot back. 

What a bloody tiring bad day. Not only Dante told her to babysit the shop while he searched for HER missing money, now she had to handle the bastard Vergil. Fucking Dante, He said Vergil was away but then he’s here, walking down the stairs and went to his section in the office, taking out the log that contain whatever business documents, basically ignoring her.

It wasn’t that Lady cared about being ignored by him. She too always pretends to act as if the eldest son of Sparda didn’t exist. It would be easier that way considering her animosity towards him was still there, barely extinguished. She didn’t want to relieve the nightmare that was Temen-ni-gru or even the Qliphoth.

And she hated it that Vergil acted as if those events were nothing.

She watched Vergil filling in the form and organizing the papers for this office. She admitted ever since this jerk return, this office seemed to look like an office. But Lady brushed those thoughts away and maybe because she was pissed, she felt like wanting to pick a fight with Vergil.

“Wow, you’re already adapting.” She said, sarcastically.

“Don’t bother to try, Lady.” Vergil didn’t even look up from the papers, “I’m not Dante.”

“As if. You’re twins and you both caused trouble. So stop pretending as if you are better than Dante when both of you are not.”

“Is that so?” A sudden change of his tone caused Lady to shot a questionable look at him. 

Vergil closed the log book, putting it back at the corner of his desk before he went to unlock his drawer. Then he took out a stack of money and put it in the middle of the table.

“Your money.” He said, before he continued to organise another folder by his left.

“Wait, I thought Dante said it was missing?” 

“If he put it in his drawer without a proper lock to it, of course it will. I merely took the money and put it to somewhere much more secure.” Vergil explained, still not looking at Lady as he was busy calculating the budget.

“And you don’t even bother to inform Dante?”

“Why should I? He should know it better.”

Lady bursted out laughing, holding her stomach as she found the situation to be surprisingly funny. Odd her irritation towards the twins dissipated just like that. Her laughter still had not subsided when she took the money from Vergil’s desk.

“You know Dante is currently looking for a way to replace the money, right?” Lady asked once she managed to steady herself.

“Isn’t that good? He will be cleared out of your debt anytime soon.”

“I wish I could hate you, Vergil. But I like how your mind works.” She smirked at him.

“So what do you mean that I’m no better than Dante?” Vergil smirked back at her, finally acknowledging Lady's existence in the office.

“Okay, fine.” Lady raised both of her hands in a mock defeat. “Despite causing two mass genocide, you’re much more responsible than Dante.”

“I pretend that I do not hear that.”

With that last exchange, Vergil went back to calculating the ledger. The office turned quiet yet again but this time Lady felt the atmosphere in the office had changed for the better. 

Maybe Vergil wasn’t as bad as she thought he was.


	17. [Vergil x Reader] Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you already wrote a story about Reader comforting Dante after a nightmare? But what about a story like that with Vergil? Especially when he plays the whole 'Nightmare? What Nightmare? I'm perfectly fine, and I'm NOT crying'

You’re fast asleep when you hear a harsh gasp by your left side, rousing you from your peaceful slumber. Mind still groggy from sleep, you try to make out of the sound and you feel the bed is shifting… until a few broken sobs snap you out from your sleepy state.

“Vergil?” He freezes when you raise yourself from your shared bed and turn towards him. He is sitting by the bed, his back is on you. “Hey…” You scoot closer to him and hug him from his back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He replies coldly, still refusing to turn towards you. “You should go back to sleep.”

“No.” You rest your head on his back, listening to the thunderous beating of his heart. “I’m not sleeping without you.”

“Dear…” He tries to protest but you immediately move to his side and cup his tears stained cheek.

“Don’t.” Your tone was soft but surprisingly firm. “Don’t run away.”

“I’m not running away-”

“Then why are you refusing to look at me?”

At hearing your words, Vergil's eyes finally land on you. In the darkness of the night, his blue eyes shine brightest, and you can see the sadness lurks within.

“Is it those nightmares again?” Vergil tenses and his mouth open slightly to retort. “Don’t deny it. Please.”

Vergil takes a deep shuddering breath, then he finally leans into your touch as you feel the tension in his body slowly fade away. “I don’t wish to trouble you with this.”

“Hey, I'm not troubled by it at all.” You smile softly at him as you rest your forehead to his. The two of you stay like that for what feels like eternity, basking in each other's warmth. Vergil slowly brings his arm around your back, pulling you into a hug. You sigh in contentment knowing Vergil finally letting his wall down as you idly run your fingers through his hair. 

Nightmares always haunt Vergil in his sleep. It is why he rarely indulges in the pleasure of sleep, unless when you are there by his side, and he can finally let go and sleep even if only for a few short hours. But sometimes those nightmares would always slip in, awaken him in the memories of the past.

It will take time for him to tell you about those nightmares, but from the story of his past that you've heard from him and even his brother, you know what those nightmare entails. Back then, Vergil would brush it off, telling you that it's nothing but you were stubborn, and each night like these you will always stay by his side, coaxing him out the shell he had hidden and slowly he too started to give in, seeking for your gentle yet firm assurance. 

“You know you can always rely on me right?” you whisper as your lips brush his. 

“I know.” He breathes out.

“Then, rely on me.” You close the gap, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

And that seems to break the tense invisible wall as Vergil reciprocates your kiss with such intensity equal to a burning flame.


	18. [DMC Crew] Dinner mishap? Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *waves* so I’m not sure if you had a prompts list reblogged or not, and I couldn’t find it recently. So I’m coming in here with a... some sort of Sparda Family & co. Dinner Scenario? Interpret it however you like. Family Fluff is best ❤️

"I want that Chicken Breast!" Dante pointed at the chicken breast on Nico's plate. 

"Nuh uh, I got it first." Nico took the plate away from Dante's outstretched hand. 

Dante strolled over to Nico, trying to persuade her to exchange the chicken piece with his. In his horror, Nico took a large bite at the chicken breast, causing Dante to scream ‘No’ dramatically.

"Come on, guys. There's enough chicken for everyone." Kyrie chimed in, bringing another plate of the roasted chicken. 

"Ignore them, Kyrie." Vergil said as he took his seat, ignoring the fact that his brother was engaging in a stupid heated argument with Nico. "He will not stop until he get what he wants" 

"What? So you can finish off the food all for yourself, Verge?" 

"If you are still arguing over that piece of chicken while we are all taking our meal, then yes, you will be left with nothing."

"Wow, Verge. Since when did you eat a lot?" 

"Guys, enough!" Nero scolded as he handed a plate to Carlo. "We're here to eat dinner, not fighting like a 5 years old! And Dad's right, we have 3 hungry kids here willing to eat everything here in seconds so you better start taking your portion, Dante". 

Dante glanced behind him to the 3 orphans that Nero fostered. They were starting to grow bigger. The last time he saw them, they were a bit small, especially Julio. Now they were big and had a huge appetite to accommodate their growth. 

"It's okay, Nero. There's still some at the kitchen" Kyrie took her seat next to Nero and Nero followed suit. 

"Okay, fine. But I really want that Chicken breast." 

"Urgh, come on! It's all the same thing!" Nico rolled her eyes in exasperated manner, pointing at the plate. 

The dinner went along smoothly as the family started to eat, ignoring Dante's pout. But soon, he seemed to go over it and started to tease his brother which he almost received a summon sword to his side not until Nero warned them that there were children there and the 'No weapon and Demonic shit power at the dining area' policy. 

Once the main course was done, Vergil and Dante helped out clearing the table by taking the plates to the sink while Nero went to the fridge and took out the bread pudding that Kyrie had made. 

"Okay, who wants some pudding?" 

The three children cheered and Kyrie gave them each a slice. When Kyrie was about to partake the dessert, a cough to her left side and the sound of a spit, making her turn towards the three children. 

"What's wrong, Carlo?" 

"Salty…" The young boy said and Julio and Karl nodded at his remarks. 

"Salty?" She repeated. Looking at the rest of her family at the dining table. The twins didn't even manage to take a bite and Nero and Nico just got their share. 

Vergil took his spoon and tasted the pudding and the face he made, even though just for a flash seconds, seemed to agree with the children. "It's salty." 

"How? I didn't put any salt in the mix..." Kyrie was very much horrified, there's no way she could mess this up. This was the simplest dessert. She too took a bite and immediately had to spit it out. "What? This can't be right…"

"Did someone pour a bucket of salt in this?" Nero said as he quickly drank the water to cleanse his pallet. 

As the whole family wondered what could have happened during the pudding making process, Dante stared at Nico who suddenly seemed awfully interested with the buttons of her clothes. 

"Nico, what did you do?" 

All eyes went to Nico and she started to stammer, "Do what?" 

Catching up to Dante's tone, Nero crossed his arm as he recalled seeing Nico at the kitchen back in the afternoon. "Hey, when you were standing idly for so long in the kitchen, what did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything! I was just looking at the ingredients!" 

"Is that so?" Nero already stood from his seat. 

"Yeah? And I try to put some sugar in it…" 

"You did what?" Kyrie's eyes widened at that and Nico started to back away. 

"Hey I'm certain what I put is definitely sugar… there's no way I could mix sugar with salt- Shit" Nico covered her mouth as she realised something. "Anyway, I got to go and do some maintaining so bye" 

"NICO!" Nero chased after her to the garage. The three children and also Dante curiously followed him too. 

Kyrie left out a tired sigh. Tonight dinner was almost perfect and she was very excited to eat that bread pudding that she had made since she had been craving for them for the past few weeks!. Now, the pudding was ruined and she couldn't do anything to satisfy the little craving in her stomach.. 

"Do you want me to brew you tea?" Vergil offered, sensing that her mood had turned sour. 

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Vergil raised from his seat to go to the kitchen but before that he stopped by her side, "Nero and I will make sure that you get your pudding by tomorrow. In the meantime, rest." 

Vergil patted her shoulder and she smiled at his awkward display of concern. 

The dinner might be ruined but at least she had her family by her side, catering to her needs.


	19. [Vergil x Nero's mother] NSFW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreheads pressed together, breath intertwining, slow, content affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in [A Chance Encounter AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264621), in between the intermission in Chapter 7

He breathes heavily by the crook of her neck, hand gripping hers tightly as the other roams her breast, plucking the little bud until it hardens, turns red.

Her moans are quiet and strained. He can hear her moaning out his name with each harsh thrust he made into her cunt. She is so pliant, so so submissive as she lets him ravage her, again and again. 

How did they end up on her bed, legs tangle, bodies so close and naked? 

They were just studying this ancient tome a few hours ago at her living room. Sitting side by side quietly. 

How did it end up with her screaming for his name, her hand on his snowy lock as he licks and teases her inner flower? 

Was it because of the way her hand accidentally brushed against him when she reached out for the pen? Or was it because of the way she tucked her hair behind her ears and biting her lips while she was trying to make sense of the words in the tome. Or was it the way their eyes met, realising that they were both very close, shoulders to shoulders that he could feel the electricity running through her skin? Her soft emerald eyes in his cold azure gazes. The soft exhales that she let out as he leaned in closer, brushing their nose together. They were both frozen for a moment at the closeness, neither knew what would happen next. But as he lost himself in her soft gaze, his fingertips gingerly trailed her cheeks all the way down to her lips, he closed the gap, swallowing all her gasps and whimpers in a feverish kiss. 

She doesn’t remember when Vergil carried her to her bed. All she can remember is the taste of his mouth on hers as their tongue danced for each other's flavors. 

In their desperation to taste one another, clothes were soon discarded. 

They had never done this before and yet they let their craving for each others' touch guide them. 

She can't remember how many times she screams his name, as the pleasure keeps on coming wave after wave after wave. 

Vergil thrust starts to get faster, almost in a frenzy. He starts to growl which causes her body to quiver in anticipation. 

With one final harsh thrust, he bites the nape of her neck, causing her to scream, not in pain but in pleasure. And that seems to do its magic, as he soon let go all of his seeds into her womb, filling her to the brim.

As soon as the wave of pleasure has subsided, he searches for her eyes, clouded with lust but still has that lovely spark when she gazes at him. 

Foreheads pressed together, breath intertwining, slow, content affection, she cups his cheeks and pulls him in for a soft kiss. 

Whatever this is, neither of them want it to end. 


	20. [Vergil X OC] Prompt 100 :“So I had this really vivid dream…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fay is an OC of mine

“Hey, can I ask something?”

Fay sat herself next to Vergil. He was reading a book, something about quantum physics that caused his brows to furrow even deeper. Vergil closed the book and put it aside at the coffee table.

“What is it?” He turned to face her and she rested her head on his arm.

“Have you ever had a dream where you meet someone and that person seems to be an important person in your life? But you’ve never met them at all in the real world and what’s frustrating is that when you wake up, you can’t even remember how their face looks, as if their face is blank?”

Vergil left out a contemplative hum as he tried to make sense of her random question. To say he had never had a dream, well he did but it was rare. It was mostly a dreamless sleep and the only time he had one of them, it was a nightmare of his past. 

“No. I never did.” He turned away, a signal for her to continue.

“Odd. I guess it’s just me.” Fay said quietly.

“Is there a reason why you ask about this?” He inquired. Knowing the woman next to him, Fay won’t ask him a random question without a reason. Something was plaguing her mind, he could see it through the way her eyes seemed to look at nothing.

“So I had these really vivid dreams back in the past. It’s always me with this one person. Everytime I had those dreams, they would be there, and I never felt so happy to be with them- I felt safe when I was by their side. They made my heart race through their gestures.” She chuckled, “I can’t believe I’m saying this outloud but I legit got flustered when they appeared in my dream. It’s weird isn’t it; being flustered over a person in your dream where you don’t even know who or what they look like.” 

“Perhaps they did something nobody in your past circle would ever dare to do that to you in real life?” Vergil added and she laughed harder in his arms.

“That may be the case. Or I was such a lonely hopeless romantic fool who wished to feel that way until it manifested in my dreams.” 

“Were you?” He asked and this time she raised her head to directly look at him.

“I don’t know. It didn’t even occur to me back then since I was pretty occupied with things that led me to my unfortunate ‘death’.” Vergil frowned at her joke and she quickly continued, “I mean, it could be a subconscious thing- who knows how dreams really work.” She leaned in to his arm again and this time, he already made way for her to snuggle close to his chest instead of his arm.

“Do you still have those dreams now?” Vergil’s hand lazily rubbed her back.

“No. Ever since I moved here, I’ve stopped having those dreams. Which makes me thinking… ” She paused for a bit, her hands clutching on his vest as she considered her words, “that maybe I have finally found the person in my dream. Here.” 

She looked up at him, just in time for her to see his surprised expression before he quickly hid it behind his stoic gaze.

“I used to try to determine who was that mystery person in my dream before but nobody that I’ve known fits that person. Not even him... But when I met you and got to know you better, even as I fell for you and became closer with you… I realised that that person is you- It sounds weird but my heart knows it’s you.” 

Vergil was silent when he shifted between them, facing towards her as he cupped her cheek.

“Are you telling me that I’ve been plaguing your dreams even before we met?”

“Yes.” Suddenly Fay felt her face turned hotter as she realised she had told him something that should have remained as a secret. “I- I really don’t know why I’m telling you this. But it’s been on my mind lately and I…”

“Felt the need to inform me?” Vergil guessed and she nodded, face turned redder as she saw his lips curved upwards. 

“This is silly.” She tried to turn away but Vergil's hand on her cheek prevented her from doing that, forcing her to look at him.

“No, it’s not.” He said firmly, his gaze never let go of hers. Truth be told, Vergil didn’t know what to do with the information that she had shared with him. It was something he considered as a private matter, not meant to be shared with anyone. But she told him nevertheless as it involved him and her. Did the dream actually try to tell them that they were bound to each other, even before they knew about each other's existence? Vergil didn’t know. In fact, dreams were a mysterious thing. Dwelling on it wouldn’t give them the answer.

Vergil leaned in until his forehead touched hers, “Thank you for telling me.”


	21. Library Shenanigans - Vergil x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノvergil/reader? thankyouuuu UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to my other story that sets in the Library

You woke up and the first thing that you noticed was the lack of illumination in the premise. You shook your head, trying to awake your mind as your eyes were still heavy with sleep. When your mind felt clearer, you finally realised why you’re surrounded with darkness.

“Oh shit!” you jumped from the table where you’re slept in _(Table? Why am I sleeping there???)_ and your whole body hurt, especially in between your legs, and your legs gave away when it landed on the cold marble of the library.

It finally hit you that your stockings were gone and your legs were _bare_.

Hell, all of your clothes were strewn on the floor, shredded to pieces!

“Ah, you’re finally awake?” A deep voice could be heard behind you and your face burned as you finally remembered what had transpired earlier on.

“Vergil!” You spun around and faced the man, who already had his clothes back on, but his clothes were missing few buttons and his hair was a mess. “How long did I pass out?”

“For a few hours.” He said, casually, handing you a bag that you suspected was your spare clothes that he might have prepared beforehand.

“Few hours?!” You blinked and took the bag from him. “Why didn’t you wake me up? We’re supposed to go out of here before it closes.”

“You were sleeping peacefully and I couldn’t bring myself to awake you.”

You pointed to the mahogany table, “You call sleeping on that ‘peaceful’? And I’m naked!” Vergil’s eyes flashed in amusement for a brief second, and suddenly you found yourself feeling horrified, “Oh no, they didn’t see us right? Those librarians? They must have went to this section-”

“They don’t.” Vergil's sharp tone pulled you out of your panic-riddle mind. “They never bothered to check on this area, so we’re good.”

You blinked at that information, relief washed over you that you were safe from being caught in the act of debauchery in the library. But still, you were baffled with how the librarians didn’t properly do their work. Shouldn’t they have checked each section of the library to determine no missing books? Well, that shouldn’t be your problem, you do not work here. So you got yourself dressed up with the new clothes that Vergil had prepared. It was a loose dark blue blouse and a pair of jeans, which surprisingly fit with your size. Meanwhile, Vergil picked up your destroyed clothes and put it in a plastic bag, ready to toss it to a nearby bin.

“We should go now.” Vergil said to you as you were tying up your hair. You nodded and immediately sprint to the main entrance, which was downstairs. This local library wasn’t that big, it had two floors and the upper floor was less packed with people which had its perks because there were a few private corners that you could use to escape the crowd downstairs. The quietness was great for you two to do your research together.... which then led to something you didn’t expect

As you navigated the darkness, you tried to reach out the door. Once your hand was holding the handle, you tried to open it, but the door didn’t move at all. You tried to push it again, again and again, but the damn door just wont open. It was until Vergil was next to you, that he finally pointed out the obvious, “It’s lock.”

“I know! Don’t tell me that!”

“Then why are you still trying to push it open?”

You froze as you realised that Vergil was right. Embarrassment started to colour your cheek and you let your head rest on the door. Apparently some part of your brain were still sleeping, not to mention you legs still felt like jelly “Gosh, why am I acting so stupid right now?” 

Vergil chuckled at that but you ignored him. He brought his hand to your waist before he guided you away from the door. “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for awhile…”

“No!” You shot your eyes at him and to your surprise, you saw that mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. “No way! You better teleported us back home, Vergil. There’s no way we’re doing it here, again!”

“I didn’t mean for us to do it again, my love. But I dare say that I do fond of that idea of coming here again for our secret rendezvous” Vergil laughed again as he materialised his sword, Yamato

“Stop it! We were supposed to read books and gather materials. We should have not done that!” You reminded him but you too laughed along with him. 

With a quick and smooth motion, Vergil opened a portal to your house. He took your hand gently to walk along with you but you hissed in pain as your legs were still hurting. Swiftly, he picked you up, causing you to yelp in surprise as he carried you bridal style.

“Let’s go to bed” 

It was an innocent statement but you knew exactly what was the meaning behind his words.

“You’re ridiculous!”

And he stepped into the portal with you, leaving the library behind.


	22. Library Shenanigans 2 - Dante's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!” Your pairing choice <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante's POV but this is VergilxReader

Something smells off. 

Dante peeks under the magazine, watching silently as his brother enters the office and immediately take the stairs to go to his room. As Vergil walks the stairs, a soft scent wash throughout the whole office, hitting Dante’s nose. He knows his brother’s scent so well since they live in the same building, and his scent almost blends in with his and the office too. 

But then, a week ago something changed. Every time Vergil comes back from his outings, Dante can sense a change in his brother’s scent. There is always a soft citrusy fragrance lingering around him, and it takes only a shower for that fragrance to be gone. At first, Dante thought that Vergil might stop by a fragrance shop but then again, those perfume doesn’t really mix with their scent, and this mysterious soft scent is mixed with Vergil’s!

Putting the magazine down the table, Dante scratches his head. That scent is familiar. He has encountered it before but he can’t pinpoint where or who. Not only that, the scent is too soft for him to determine anything, so with no other clue, Dante decides he should take a walk.

*** 

The next few days, the same scent hit him again when Vergil comes back from the Library for his research. 

Dante thinks it is time for him to ask Vergil about it. He doesn't care if Vergil will stab him for asking this foolish question. Something is definitely off with his scent and Dante really wants to get the bottom of it.

Before Dante can manage to walk up the stairs, the front door opens and the soft citrusy scent engulf the whole office.

“Hey, Dante!” She says as she walks in, bringing along a box of pastries. “I bought these tarts from that new bakery a few blocks from here. You should try it! Especially their strawberry tart, it’s absolutely delicious. Come, have a taste!” Dante slowly walks towards her, ignoring the famous strawberry tarts as the wheel in his brain starts to spin. 

She is pretty much oblivious with what’s going on but she still finds it odd that Dante doesn’t go excited over the mention of strawberries. “Dante?” she waves in front of his face and he finally snaps his attention back to her, “Are you okay?”

_Oh shit._ It finally hits him. _Oh shit._

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just sleepy.” He rubs his face, trying to act as if he is still sleepy, and thank god she buys that act.

“You should wash your face while I sort these out for you guys” She smiled softly and that is when Dante sensed something familiar in her scent; Vergil’s.

_Wait a minute._

“Emmm, did you meet up with Vergil today?” Dante has to ask. He has to!

She looks at him, her smile still on her face, “Well, yes. At the library, why?”

Dante almost has to choke on his cough. “The library? Just the library?”

“Emmm, yes? We were looking for the materials of that incantation we encountered a few weeks ago. That library is filled with occult books, so we always go there for research. Why? Didn’t Vergil tell you about this whole arrangement?”

“Yeah he did. He did” Dante takes the tart from the boxes, trying his best not to think about what had transpired in the library. _It can’t be_. The library is a public place. They can’t do it there… He smiles back at her as he takes a bite and excuses himself to his room.

***

“You did what?!” Dante chokes on the strawberry tart that she has left for them to eat before she leaves few hours ago. He stares at Vergil, who is acting as if there’s nothing wrong at all. “Don’t lie to me, Verge. THAT’S A LIBRARY!”

“What’s your deal, little brother?” Vergil snaps his book close and puts it on the table.

“What’s my deal? That’s a public place! You can’t just- Oh god- I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you have that kind of a kink!” Dante laughs, his stomach hurts so much. 

“What are you trying to imply here, little brother?” 

“Oh, Vergil. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m trying to tell ya.. You thought you could fool me? Your little brother? No way! Do you know, I can smell her on you? Her scent follows you around every time you come back from that place. You think I didn’t notice that?”

At that, Vergil smirks. “Ah, I didn’t expect you would notice that.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I would!” Dante pauses, take a deep breath and continue, “But, it’s the library.”

“And?”

“ _And?_ ” He raised his hand and suddenly all of this is giving Dante a headache “You asked me that? Oh god…. Just don’t get caught, please Verge. Just don’t.”

“We won’t” He replies as if the acts itself isn’t that scandalous 

And Dante decides he should take one or two beers for the night…


	23. Library Shenanigans 3 - Vergil x Reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since there's a particular theme revolving around the library... How about we add to it 😈 Number 25. Vergil x Reader, they go back for another round? 👀
> 
> 25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmm what have you done. Why are you asking for more Library Shenanigans??? Now I CANT STOP ASDHKAFHJKDHF. Okay, joking, I have nothing to defend myself with this idea. I’m sorry if you were expecting something SFW because this has turned full NSFW. I’m not sorry. 
> 
> Also, the fire drill thingy, blame Sync for that because while I was chatting with another friend regarding your ask, she came in telling her workplace had a fire drill. And although I had planted something on her mind, apparently it won’t leave me too so.... here we are.

"Vergil…” 

Another sigh left your lips, hand gripping on the pen as you tried to scribble down the incantation from the tome to your own notebook. Your handwriting started to get more and more messier as the letters started to jumble up together than your usual neat, sharp and round handwriting that you have. And you bet you would have a very hard time deciphering it later in the future.

Vergil sat quietly behind you, reading another tome about the occult. His right hand turned the pages while his left hand snugly placed to your core, fingers lazily rolling circles on your clit.

You tried to move yourself a bit, to make yourself comfortable and to ease the growing sensation in between your legs, but Vergil's grip on you was so strong, even though he was just holding you with one hand.

“Sit still. I’m trying to read.” 

Easy for him to say that when his other fingers were busying rubbing you to the edge. Not to mention, your walls had been gripping and sucking him, itching for his length to move, to hit that spot in your womb, to feel that friction between your walls and his velvety skin, but alas, he didn’t move at all! He just shoved it there and let it rest, driving your womb insane with needs.

You took a deep breath, trying to focus on the tome in front of you instead of his dick in your womb and his fingers on your clit. This corner of the library was so quiet that you could hear the wet sound of his fingers on your core. You were drenched down there, your panties definitely ruined by now and you tried so hard to not think of it. 

But Vergil was an asshole. He knew what you were trying to do. 

He jumped his hip upwards, causing you to yelp in surprise.

“Vergil!” You hissed and that man had the nerve to smirk at you. 

Before you could manage to scold him, the fire alarm suddenly broke off, snapping both of you back to your surroundings. The Alarm rang for 15 seconds before an announcement was made on the speaker, addressing all the patrons of the Library. Apparently there was a fire drill happening at the moment and they wished for the patrons to adhere to the drill as the library would be closed for 30 minutes, and gathered at the open field outside. Sounds of people scrambling off the library could be heard, followed by the librarians giving out instructions to the patron. 

“A fire drill? Right now?” You almost forgot about your anger towards your lover as you thought that you should follow the drill too. But as you tried to move yourself from his lap, Vergil pulled you down harshly, causing his dick to hit that sensitive spot within you and you cried out his name.

“Vergil!” You gasped as you turned to him. “We should-”

“Don’t move.” He pinched your clit and your whole body shocked in pleasure.

“But-”

“I said: Don’t move!” His thumb circled harshly on your clit, faster and relentless. 

You bit your lower lips to muffled your moans, your head rolled to the back and your hands gripping his for purchase. The pressure down below kept on increasing and you could feel your whole body was on fire. You tried to clear your head from the pleasure, but every part of your body was sensitive now. You could feel his breath next to your right ear before he nip there, eliciting a whine from you.

“What if-” You tried to speak, but the pressure on your abused clit was so overwhelming for you to speak coherently. “They- they found us?”

“They won't. They have never bothered to check this section before. Why do you think a mere fire drill would lead them here?” He said, breathy to your ears and your core felt so tense you unknowingly rolled your hips to ride him. He didn’t even bother to stop you this time. Instead, his other free arm snaked underneath your blouse, kneading your soft breast. 

You left out a moan. You started to lose yourself in this carnal pleasure as you roll your hips faster, increasing the pressure as you tried to reach your climax.

Vergil too moved his hips by thrusting his member into you. He effortlessly held you up and down with one hand, and the sounds you made everytime his head hit your sensitive spots? It was hypnotising, sensual, dreamy like. He knew you were about to come when the pitch of your voice started to get higher.

“Cum for me, my dear.” His thumb pressed on your clit and your walls clamped on his dick, sucking him deep. Stars filled your vision as you finally came, squirting along his length. Your body still shook with your orgasm when Vergil released his seeds deep within. The warmth that filled your womb made you feel so light, and you melted in his strong arms. Vergil panted heavily behind you as he was still thrusting deep inside, making sure his seed remained there, prolonging his pleasure.

The two of you remained still for a while, feeling at a bliss, ignoring the mess that you both had inflicted on the library chair. Your combined fluid dripped to the marble floor. Pity to the cleaner who had to clean that up but right now, you both seemed not to care.

You brought your hand to touch his cheek, “Vergil, you do know we are in a library, yes? I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“And yet you clearly entertain this idea, with how many times we’ve done it” His softly placed a kiss on your palm and you had to control your urge to smack him.

This cheeky devil.


	24. [Dante x Reader] - prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked, panting. Trying hard to catch your breaths as Dante suddenly pull you for a run.

“Shhh-” Dante put his index finger to your lips causing you to immediately go silent at the gestures. Apparently Dante didn’t notice that as he was busy looking outside.

You stood still, just as he instructed you to do. Seconds turned to minutes, Dante left out a relieved sigh, and pulled his finger aside. He then turned to you, and you both realised how close you two were, in this narrow alleyway.

Dante's huge frame towered your small body. He was literally caging you with his arms! You didn’t dare to move because you were afraid that you might hit his other parts of body. But that wasn’t really your concern, when your face and his were so close, you could feel his warmth breath on your cheek.

It was awkward for a few seconds, before Dante left out a soft smile and finally answered your question. “Emm… sorry for the running. There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close.” His chuckles caused you to relax a little.

“Are they still chasing us?” You bravely look at his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Nope. They are gone now.” He said, barely above whisper as he too gazed into your eyes.

Time passed so slowly as you two were lost in each other gazes. You’re not sure if it's just your imagination or Dante started to lean in closer, and closer, and closer. You felt yourself being pulled forward to him, eyes flutter shut. And your nose started to feel stuffy.

Huh?

“Achoo!” You sneezed, bumping your forehead to his nose, causing both of you to winch in pain.

“Are you alright?” Dante asked after he collected himself. You shook your head as your forehead was still in pain.

“Sorry, I-”

“Don’t be. This area is dusty anyway. Should have remembered that you were allergic.” Dante said apologetically. “Let’s get out of here before it get worse.” He said as he escorted you out of the narrow alleyway. 

Making you forgot the almost kiss.


	25. [Dante x Reader] - prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap.

It was raining when you were forcibly awakened from your slumber.

The first thing that you heard was his scream; sharp and hollow, with a bit of pain in his voice. Nightmare, you assumed. Immediately, you got up and held your partner’s cheek, whispering soothing words as you tried to pull him out of his nightmare.

Dante's shot opened after a few minutes. He was very much in shock as his was panting. You put your hand on his chest, telling him to breathe slowly. And he did.

“I’m here. It was just a dream” You whispered as Dante shuffled himself and snaked his arm to hug your body. You adjusted yourself on the bed, so that you were sitting up right, and Dante’s head on your lap.

Dante didn’t say anything as he hugged you, letting you play with his hair. 

And soon he drifted back to sleep.


	26. [Vergil X Reader] prompt 26 & 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 49\. You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out  
> 26\. Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you"

You knew Vergil was mad. It was through the way he glared at you, how his eyes were like a blade, making you shiver when your eyes met his. He didn’t say a word to you, the only form of conversation was through his eyes, which you knew carried a lot of unspoken anger and disappointment.

His anger was inevitable. You did something stupid the night before, putting your life on the line without even thinking of the consequences. His venom from last night was still fresh in your mind and despite knowing his anger and worries were warranted, you slept alone last night with tears threatening to taint the sheets.

It was lunch time and you decided to grab some leftover sandwich in the kitchen when you bumped into the man in question. Vergil was wearing a casual blue shirt- the one that you gave to him last summer- as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. 

“I thought you have left…” You said once he finally acknowledged your presence in the small kitchen.

Vergil didn’t say anything though as he proceeded to reheat the sandwiches in the microwave. It was suffocating, drowning in this silence. The only sound that filled the kitchen was the microwave timer.

Had enough, you tried to speak, but your voice suddenly failed you. You tried again, and this time it sounded so broken and low, “Are you still mad with me?”

You thought Vergil didn’t hear it but from the way he chanted his head at you, you knew he heard your question. 

“I guess you still do.” You answered it to yourself as Vergil remained quiet still. “Of course, you do. You caught me doing something stupid-”

“‘Stupid’ doesn’t even explain the severity of your action.” You flinched at his words.

“I know. It was dangerous and stupid… and I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“For making you clean up the mess I made. I’m-”

“Enough.” Vergil cut you off again, at the same time the microwave timer went off, but neither of you seemed to bother. “I’m not the one that you should be apologizing for.” 

“Huh?” You blinked in confusion. Vergil then walked towards you until he was inches away from you. Despite being afraid to look at his eyes, you found yourself unable to look away. 

“You should be apologizing to yourself,” He said softly as he put his right hand on top of your head, “for being reckless and putting yourself in harm’s way. My anger shouldn’t be your concern.”

“But I made you worried-”

“Yes you did but that’s not important. I’ve already made it known to you last night and I don’t wish to repeat it back.” He paused as he gently patted your head. Surprisingly, that gesture seemed to ease you a bit. “The thing is… You care about others more than yourself, you don’t even consider the action that you take may harm you. Your selfless act, despite being admirable, will soon bite you in the end if you keep on being reckless and not taking care of yourself. You should treat yourself better than this. You’re not some kind of disposal weapon or a sacrificial being. You’re human, just like them, and you shouldn’t throw away your life just like that.”

He brought his hand down to the corner of your eyes, wiping the strain tears that you didn’t even realise had dropped. For all of your life, never once did someone say like that about you. You were taught since you were young that you should put others above you, that you had no right to be selfish.

“Be kind to yourself, please.” You broke down into tears as Vergil pulled you into his embrace. 

Everything started to crumble as you realised how cruel you had been towards yourself. You remembered your action last night, and it brought shivers to your spine when you realised how close you were to death’s door. If Vergil wasn’t there to save you in time, you would probably be six feet under right now, and the thoughts of death scared you. 

You didn’t want to die. 

You were too young to die. You had things you wanted to accomplish, goals and dreams that you never bothered before. 

And you didn’t want your time with him to be cut short.

You wanted to be with him for as long as possible, until you grow old.

Time eluded you as you didn’t know how long you cried. In fact, you didn’t even notice that Vergil had brought you to the living room and put you to sit on his lap on the sofa. The sandwiches were clearly forgotten as the two of you held together in silence. He ran his hand behind your back to soothe you, whispering soothing words in your ears.

As your eyes started to feel heavy from sleep, you heard him murmuring those three words next to your ears.


	27. [Vergil x Reader] Prompt 2 and 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. Having a bad day and the other noticing  
> 2\. Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it

It was raining heavily when Vergil woke up. The clock on his bedside showed it was 5.30pm, which surprised him as he never had slept for more than 3 hours a day. He remembered coming back from a mission last night, feeling extremely exhausted which he hardly ever felt before. But yesterday’s mission was something else. The witch demon was powerful and her magic was deadly. But even so, they managed to kill her off quickly before she managed to complete the summoning ritual. 

Guess all those fighting really wore him down because he slept for so long, uninterrupted, without any nightmares that usually haunt his sleep!

A sound of something collapsing downstairs followed by a series of curses from a feminine voice broke him out of his sleepy musing. He wondered who could that be as Vergil slip away from his blanket and made way downstairs.

Nobody was around in the living room so Vergil assumed the person in question was in the kitchen. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noted a familiar handbag on the sofa, and smiled to himself.

The kitchen was empty when he arrived but he found there’s a box of desserts on the dining table, which was soaked a bit from the rain. He inspected the box and luckily the desserts were spared due to its plastic wrapping. 

He heard a sneeze from the laundry room and he stopped when he saw you blowing your nose with a handkerchief. Your hair was wet from the rain and Vergil noted the clothes you wore were a bit too big for your small frame.

“Ah, Vergil! I’m sorry for barging in.” You sniffled your nose. You then threw your wet clothes into the washing machine. 

“It’s nothing.” Vergil replied. “Did you walk here in the rain?”

“Yeah. I was halfway when it started pouring. I don’t even have my umbrella with me so I was drenched. Oh, is this yours?” You pointed out the clothes that you were wearing.

“Yes, it’s mine.”

“Oh, sorry. Your shirt was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but to steal it. I promised I washed it when I get back home”

“It’s okay. I hardly wear that shirt to begin with.” It was a lie. It was his favourite shirt and he was about to wear it for today, but seeing the redness under your eyes, the way your voice crack, and the sudden visit to the office made Vergil feel something was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” A harmless question but he saw the way your body tensed a bit, and the way your eyes moved look everywhere but him.

“I wish I am” You replied after a moment. Hand pinching the bridge of your nose as you left out a sigh.

“Bad day?” 

You crossed your arm and leaned on the washing machine, nodding.

Vergil pulled you towards him and brought you out to the kitchen. He took a plate and put the desserts on it before handing it to you. 

“I’ll make us some tea. In the meantime, you should go to my room. It’s way warmer there than here.” Vergil patted your head before he went back to the kitchen counter to boil the water.

A genuine smile graced your lips, “Thank you, Vergil.”


	28. [Vergil x Reader] Good morning

The first thing you saw as you awakened from slumber was the soft morning sunlight blaring from the window. You closed your eyes immediately at the sudden assault, hiding your face further into the pillow.

Sleep.

You wanted to sleep.

You don’t want to wake up. 

You hated waking up. 

Because once you awake, the feelings would come again. The feeling of hopelessness, of you being a useless piece of garbage to society. How your life was without meaning as you carried on with your boring routine, that didn’t evoke any sense of happiness in them.

You dreaded waking up to all of these feelings which you found out always happened when you were awake in the morning. You never know the reasons for all of these negative emotions. It suffocated you every time you wake up and it would take time for you to feel better. 

You wanted to sleep back. You wanted to sleep all of those thoughts away.

You needed an _escape._

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

A kiss to your shoulder put a halt to your overdrive brain. You blinked wearily on the pillow, trying to think of why you heard his voice. And then you remembered: You were having a bad day yesterday at work, so you thought of buying some desserts to make yourself better before heading home. On the way back home, rain started to pour down and you had no umbrella with you. And since your home was still further away, you decided to grab a cab but luck was not on your side, you ran out of cash and your phone was dead, meaning you can’t use your e-wallet. Stuck in the rain, you decided to screw it and walk, until you realised the DMC office was just around the corner.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, knowing fully well that you were awake. 

“Yes and no.” you turned to look at him, sitting beside you. Vergil didn’t look as if he slept at all last night. “What about you?”

“I had enough sleep yesterday so I didn’t sleep.” The book on his lap indicated that he was reading throughout the night. “Are you planning to sleep again?”

“I was. But now I can’t.” You rose from the bed, scooting closer to him and leaned your head next to his arm. 

Vergil then kissed the crown of your head, “Breakfast?”

“I don’t feel like having one.”

“You do know you have to at least eat something for your empty stomach?”

“I know but I don’t want to leave the bed, and I…” A pause and you said in a hush whisper, “don’t want you to leave too. Stay?”

“You’re quite needy in the morning, aren't you?” He teased, if it any other day you would have quipped back but right now all you wanted was to feel his warmth next to you.

“Maybe I am… Please, Vergil?” You looked up at him to see his soft smile. 

“As long as it will make you feel better, I will.


	29. [Dante & Vergil] A Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: -pokes head in- I wish you would write a fic where Vergil gives Dante a well needed hug and thanks his brother for not giving up on him. Oh look at that it's feels o'clock time!

“You fool!” Vergil hissed, eyes scanned his brother's gastly wound on his torso. “Are you trying to get yourself eaten?!”

“Come on, Verge-” Dante wheezed, “it’s just a scratch. It will heal”

“It will if you’re not inflicted with the poison, which I say you’re lucky that the demon didn’t get the chance to poison you.” Vergil's body relaxed a bit as he finished inspecting the wound, but his voice still carried his anger.

“I know, I know. That’s why I trusted you to have my back, Verge.” Dante threw a lopsided grin at a dumbstruck Vergil.

“That was reckless.” It was true. What Dante did was very dangerous and reckless, even though Vergil knew his brother had the capacity to be reckless, but that recklessness could be controlled, calculated. This however, was beyond reckless even above Dante’s standard. It was a risk where the probability of painful death was 90%. And yet Dante still took the risk, 

because he trusted his brother would be there for the finishing blow.

“Come on, Verge. The job is done. We should get our pay.” The wound had finally healed and Dante stretched his body before he walked ahead.

Meanwhile, Vergil stood still. “What if I was too late...”

“Huh?” Dante stopped and turned back to face Vergil. “No way, bro. With speed like yours there’s no way you could miss that.”

“Why do you trust me so much?”

Oh. Dante sighed and walked back to his brother. He then clasped his brother's shoulder with his right arm. 

“Well, because we’re twins bro. We should have each other’s back”

“Even after everything I’ve done?” Vergil’s voice was low. They had come back from hell for almost 6 months now and in those 6 months, Vergil was bothered with how his brother could easily drag him into his life, as if Vergil belonged there. With all the destruction and blood on his hand, Dante shouldn’t be trusting him this much, let alone welcome him. 

Dante should hate him. Dante should be wary of him.

He shouldn’t be given this much trust.

“Yes, Vergil.” Dante’s face was soft, there was no mischief behind it like he usually wore. “Even after everything, you’re still my brother.”

Vergil didn’t know what compelled him to bridge the gap between his little brother and him, but he did. Dante was as stiff as a stone when Vergil embraced him, but soon he too relaxed.

“Thank you, Dante... for not giving up on me.”

It was a rare occurrence for Vergil to say that but some gratitude needed to be said.

Dante then returned the hug,

“Hey, that’s what brothers are for.”


	30. [kid!Nero & Reader] Neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44. I’m your new neighbour and I got locked out, help! ((With whatever characters you wish!))

“Shit!” You cursed under your breath, hand fishing all of your pockets to find your keys but you found none. 

“Oh no no no no no!” You raked your perfectly bun hair into a mess. Shit. Where the hell did you leave your apartment key? You swore you put it into your dress pocket but you couldn’t find them. You even double check your handbag, just in case you slip in there but still the key wasn’t there!

Gosh, there’s no way you could have dropped the key out there, right? That would be hell to trace back your steps!!

Not wanting to feel dread over the fact that you had lost your key, you then took out your cellphone to call your tenant for an extra key. But, could the day get any worse than this? Your phone was dead!!!

“Seriously?!” You hit your back to the door of your apartment, and slowly flopped to the floor, feeling defeated. Exhaustion took over you since it was a very busy day. You didn’t even manage to grab something to eat due to how busy you were. And now your stomach was rumbling, loudly. And that sweet aroma from the apartment next door was not helping you at all!

“Emmm... miss?” A small, shy voice greeted your ears, and you raised your head to see who it was: A little boy, not more than 10 years old you assumed, stood behind the door of the unit in front of yours. His bright blue eyes were wide with concern, watching you on your knees like that, probably thinking you were sick. But you didn’t notice that because your eyes were transfixed on his silver white hair. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay…” You blinked and then you stood up. Gosh, this is very unladylike of you to present yourself like this even though it was just a kid! You chastised yourself. The little boy still looked at you with wariness and then it clicked, “Sorry, I’m your new neighbour and I got locked out… help?”

“Oh! You’re the new lady that lives there!” The boy pointed to your unit.

“Yes. But I think I lost my key and my phone battery is dead. Emm, may I know your name?”

“Nero!” The boy said with a toothy grin which warmed your heart.

“Okay, Nero. Is your parents home? I want to make a call so I’m thinking of borrowing your parents’ phone.”

“Daddy is not home yet.” Nero replied.

“Oh, what about your mom?” You asked.

“I don’t have a mom.” Nero’s eyes were downcast when he said that. Shit, you and your nosy tendency.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that-”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it!” The boy beamed at you as if he wasn’t sad a moment ago. He then opened the door wide, “Emm, miss you can come in and wait for Daddy to help.”

“Is that okay? Won’t your dad be mad for letting a stranger in?” You asked.

“He won’t if you tell Dad what’s going on. Dad may look scary but he is kind.” Nero explained.

You bit your bottom lips, thinking. Between staying here at the corridor in this cold and staying in the warmth of your neighbour’s home, you decided it was best to take the little kid's offer. Heck, it might be a good opportunity for you to get to know your neighbours better since you had never got the chance to do that ever since you moved here. 

“Sure, why not.” You relented. “You sure you won’t get into trouble for inviting me in?”

“Nope! My senses are telling me that you’re a good person, miss!”

_Senses_? You thought to yourself but you didn’t probe further. “Very well, I’ll stay until your father comes back.”


	31. [Vergil x Reader] Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41. Overhearing they have feelings for you (ﾉ´ з `)ノ vergil/reader? which one overhears doesnt matter its up to you UwU thankyouuuuu

“Okay, fine. Maybe I do like Vergil... a little.” Vergil stopped himself from opening the door. His brows furrowed, that was your voice right? And you said you like him?

“A little?” He heard the teasing note in Dante’s voice. “You like him a lil, huh.”

“Well… yes. Why is it a big deal? He’s a friend. I can’t like a friend?” For some odd reason, hearing you said that made his heart ache a bit. What do you mean as a friend? Do you not see him more than that?

“I’m not saying you can’t like your friend. But are you sure you like him as a friend?” Dante probed further. Vergil could only possibly guess what kind of expression Dante was wearing.

“What do you mean, Dante?” You stammered.

“Gosh I thought my big brother is hopeless. Turns out you too?”

“Dante, please. Get to the point.”

“You love him, do you.”

Silence fell as Dante finally pointed out. Vergil stood still. Not knowing should he continue eavesdropping on matters like this. But _this_ involved him and you. He wanted to know your answer to that million dollar question so that at least, if your answer was a no, he could just drop the feelings he had for you and move on, saving him from further making a fool of himself.

Even so, part of him wished the feeling was mutual.

“I… guess so.” You whispered after a minute pass.

“You guess?” Dante said incredulously

“Dante, please. I’m-”

“That’s enough, Dante.” Vergil finally entered the room as he couldn’t stand it any longer. You immediately turned to him, eyes wide and face reddened, and Vergil knew what those expressions meant and glad that he could see the face you’re making. Meanwhile Dante just sat there by the desk with his usual eat-shitting grin.

“Geez, Verge. You ruined the moment- _Oof_ ” Dante coughed as a spectral blade stabbed his stomach.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not busy yourself with _**our**_ affairs?” Vergil glared at his brother before he glanced down at you and reached for your hand. Your fingers gingerly held his. 

“Come. We’re leaving.” You held your gaze at him, steel blue eyes bores into you and you nodded.

With your hand in his, Vergil brought you out from the office. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw you smiling at him shyly.

And his heart never felt so warm.


	32. [Vergil X Reader] NSFW - Poetry Recitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request: nsfw. Vergil/reader
> 
> Vergil usually makes you recite poetry when he's pleasuring you. Now for some payback. (God i just want a smug bastard to fuck up reciting poetry)

> I went to the Garden of Love,   
> And saw what I never had seen:   
> A Chapel was built in the midst,   
> Where I used to play on the green.
> 
> \- William Blake

You struts quietly, a mischievous smirk graces your features as Vergil lifts his eyes from his reading to acknowledge you. He doesn’t know what you are planning, but let you sit yourself at the armrest of his chair. He continues to read the poetry, the words are smooth on his tongue, almost lulling you to sleep.

But that is not your plan for this evening. 

You’re not going to fall for his enchanting voice.

Vergil is so focused on his reading, he doesn’t realise how your eyes drift to his crotch, that lusty glaze that soon clouds your eyes as you slowly, quietly, bring your right hand to touch on his member.

A sudden pause on his reading, and Vergil glances down on you, eyes narrow as he sees the way you smirk at him. He turns away to the pages, and continues with his recital, but not before raising his eyebrows at you, as if challenging you to proceed.

Well, he’s going to regret that.

Sliding down the chair, you situate yourself between his legs, slowly undoing his zippers while your eyes never left his face. You tease again his clothe member, slightly hard, with feathery touches and you heard his voice hitch a little. He thinks he can hide it behind his stoic face, but no. You’re not a fool.

Releasing his member from the confines of his boxer, you pump his cock slowly as you observe for any miniscule changes on his feature. Of course, that bastard doesn’t crack yet and that already fuels you with the desire to watch him become a putty mess in your hands.

Not wasting any of your time, you draw out your tongue and lick the tip of his cock. It’s salty. That bastard has already leaked with precum. So much for the stoic act, you grin. Then you open your mouth, slowly bringing his cock down into your throat.

You suck him hard as your small hands keep on pumping him. In this haziness, you hear your beloved misses a line or two in his recital. You then massage his balls, bopping your head up and down. His cock starts to become harder, and you swallow him whole. His thigh tenses under your fingers, and soon his recital turns gibberish. Hand snaps on his poetry book down, as he finally gives in and takes in a handful of your hair behind your head.

“You’re- such-” He groans, guiding your head as his hips start to grind on your face “- a minx.”

You want to smile for that comment, feeling proud that you have broken the mask of this bastard. 

Vergil tries to recite via memory but even that fails as he keeps on mixing one or two verses. Every time he misses, you grip on his balls, earning a grunt from him. It’s not too long before he forego his recital, and you grin knowing that your revenge works.

It isn’t that long before he soon cums into your mouth. You can sense it from the way his breathing starts to turn heavy, the way of his cock twitches in your mouth and the grip of his hand in your hair. You swallow all of his seeds with no difficulty, the salty taste is delectable in your tongue. 

You give him another suck, licking his length and the tip of his cock. He’s still hard and that gives you another idea.

Releasing his cock with a pop, you raise to meet his eyes, also clouded with lust. You wipe the remaining cum on your lips, as you climb on top of him, straddling his lap. It is then Vergil realises, you’re not wearing pants or even a panty.

“It’s not over yet, my love.” You sing in his ears.

And Vergil knows that is only the beginning of your revenge.


	33. [Vergil X Reader] Forget-me-nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Aii my sweet darling, could you maybe write something little about Vergils reaction, when you telling him his eyes reminding you of forget me nots ? uwu

“Is that for me?” You glance at the bouquet of flowers, consisting of red and white roses, and then back to Vergil. Vergil nods and you take the bouquet from his hands, sniffling the sweet scent of the roses. “Thank you!” You step aside, letting Vergil enter your small apartment. 

“I saw them on my way here. Thought it would make you feel better.” He says as he kisses your forehead. Your face turns red. “So how are you today?”

“I’m fine. Feeling much better now.” You mumble as you hide your face in the bouquet. Too flustered to face him as he catches you off guard once again. “Ah!” your eyes catch something among the roses. 

“What’s wrong?” Vergil stands next to you, his hand on your back as he guides you to the sofa.

“Ah, nothing. I just realise that there are forget-me-nots here among the roses.” You show the small blue flowers to Vergil. 

“Oh, I told them to put it in the arrangement, since you like that flower, don’t you.”

You turn to him, eyes wide. “Yes I do! Oh Vergil, thank you.” You give him a chaste kiss at his cheek as you settle down on the sofa. 

“Anything for you, my love.” He says, taking out his book of poems as he plans to read it to you during his visit. 

Vergil starts by reciting a poem by Blake, and you lean into his arm, listening while your hand brushes the roses and the forget-me-nots. He is currently on his third poetry recital before you raise yourself to meet his eyes.

“What is it, my love?” Vergil asks. 

“Your eyes...” You whisper, as you bring a single forget-me-not into his periphery. “They look just like them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vergil, do you want to know why I love this flower?” You touch the petals of the blue forget-me-nots. 

By this time, Vergil has already pulled you closer, until you are straddling on his laps. His eyes never left you. “No. Please do tell me why?”

“They remind me of your eyes.” You see the way his pupil widens in surprise, as he knew the meaning behind the said flower.

“My eyes, you say?” There’s a teasing note in his voice, but you pretend as if you do not hear them.

“Yes,” You lean forward until your forehead presses on his, “every time I see the flower, I see you, Vergil. They are beautiful, just like your eyes… and it’s not because it is blue.” The two of you laugh at that joke before you both quiet down and you continue: “but it is because your eyes are so mesmerizing that I can not dare to forget them.” 

By this time, the two of you are lost in each other gazes. Vergil picked up the blue flower from your hand, and tuck in behind your ears. “I guess like what this flower conveys, I will always be on your mind.”

“Yes.” You kiss his lips. “Always on my mind, no matter the day. Forget you not, I shall.”

“Then,” Vergil stands up, earning you a surprise yelp as he holds you like a bride. “I shall make sure you never forget what will happen tonight.”

And with that, with the bouquet in your hands (as you manage to pick it up from where you are held), Vergil whisks you away to your bedroom, promising you an eternal love.


	34. [Dante x Reader] - Hyperacusis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a Dante one where the reader has hyperacusis (sensitivity to sound)?

It’s happening again. Someone does not turn off the faucet properly. You can hear it in your ears, the sound of the water dripping at the sink, how it vibrates in your brain whenever the water hits the bottom of the sink. You put both of your hands to your ears, crouching down on the sofa, wishing for that vibration in your brain to stop.

You wish you could just deal with the ringing in your ears but you can’t. Every time this thing happens, your ears will hurt a lot and you can’t even think properly. Gosh, of all the time it could happen, why must it happen now?

“Babe, you alright?” Dante sits next to you, probably realising that something is wrong. He knew about your condition. You have told him about it before when the two of you went on a date at a cafe, where the sound of the coffee machine was so loud that you had to get out of the café in order to breathe. 

“The sink.” You don’t need to explain further, Dante has already gone to the kitchen to turn off the faucet properly. Then he comes back to you, with a glass of water in his hand.

“Does the ringing stop?”

You nod as you reach for the water, taking a huge gulp of it. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s nothing.” He shifts next to you, as he takes your hand in his. “So, ready for your check up?”

“It’s probably nothing.” You dismiss, but Dante's grip on your hand tightens.

“Babe, it’s been 2 months since that incident at the warehouse. I don’t think it’s nothing with what’s happening with your ears and all.”

“But I don’t have any injuries from that night-”

“Just because you don’t see any physical injuries, doesn’t mean that there’s none on the inside. You hit your head on the wall that night! Yes you might say you were fine that night, but you are clearly not right now.” His tone is firm and this time he already pulled you off the sofa. “Stop being stubborn for once and let’s go see the doctor!”

You bite your lower lip, finally seeing the logic behind Dante’s words. Maybe Dante’s right. Maybe the ringing in your ears, the hypersensitivity of your hearing has something to do with the incident. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll go and have my ears checked, if that'll make you happy.” You relented.

“Good!” He grins at you and then he takes out something from his pocket. “Here take these.”

He grabs your hand and places it into your open palm. You look down to check what it is, and chuckled when you realise it is a pair of earplugs.

“Thought that might help when we go outside, especially in crowded places. I know you miss going outside. So, I guess this will work for awhile? Though I bet once you wear it, you probably will not hear me when I talk next to you.”

You laugh at his comment, feeling a little bit at ease after your apprehension of going to see the doctor. “It’s worth a try.” You say and grab his hand. “Okay then, guide me then, Dante.”

“Sure babe. Let’s go.”


	35. [Vergil X Reader] Following their family traditions that they enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 from the 50 wordless I love you prompts

Vergil recalled a week ago you had mentioned something about a celebration coming up. He looked at the calendar on his phone (The calendar in the office was from 2 years ago since Dante didn’t even bother to throw it away), nothing special was coming. **  
**

Did he misheard you? No, that’s impossible. There was no way he would miss the way your eyes were downcast when you mentioned that.

But what celebration could it be?

Not wanting to waste his time mulling over your words, the next time you came back to the office, Vergil immediately pulled you to the kitchen, and asked you.

The sad smile that you gave him when he asked, hurt his heart a bit.

“It’s a festive season where we celebrate it every year back at my home. Of course, you’ve never heard of it because I don’t think it’s being celebrated here.” You explained.

And that was when an Idea hit him, and your eyes went wide hearing his suggestion.

It was just a celebration between you and him. 

You made a point that you didn’t want to bother everyone with it, and Vergil thought it was wise. Besides, he wanted an excuse to be with you for the whole day.

“What do you usually do on the day of the celebration?” He asked while rounding up a small dough to make a circle and then pressed his thumb in the middle to put some kind of filling later. 

“Well, in the morning we usually get ready with the dish for breakfast. And then after breakfast we go out to visit our relatives. It’s more like a family gathering with all the food and gossip. But me and my cousins, we didn’t engage with gossip though. We just spent time playing a game or two.” You explained, recalling a fond memory as you smiled.

“I believe it was fun?”

“It was. We hardly see each other though so there’s a lot to catch up! Plus on that day, we all dressed up pretty in our traditional clothes, so it was a very colourful celebration.”

“What else did you do other than that?”

“Hmm..” You leaned behind the counter, “Other than eating, and receiving some ‘pocket money’… I guess we played with firecrackers? It’s illegal but we found our way.” 

You both laughed at that and continued making the small traditional cookies. Once everything was done, you put it into the oven and wait, sipping the tea that you had made earlier.

“You know, Vergil…” you started, eyes distant staring into the cup. “What I missed the most about the whole thing is not the celebration itself. But the day before: Mom would teach me how to cook those festive dishes and we all helped each other make those cookies. Every family has their own tradition of what they do before the celebration. Ours just prepping food. Lots of food. It’s like mom trying to cook for 2 weeks worth of food!” You went silent a bit, taking in a deep breath as you tried to not let your tears show. “I don’t think I would ever get the chance to do all of that anymore.”

Vergil stood quietly as he listened, being aware of the circumstances that you were in. Then, he put his cup on the table and walked closer to you. 

“Who says you can’t have that anymore?”

“Eh?” You looked up at him, confused.

He took your cup away and put it aside. “Isn’t that why we are doing this right now?” Oh. You suddenly realised that and he continued, “It might not be the same as you had before but it doesn’t mean we can’t continue the tradition.”

He gently cup your face to meet his, wiping your almost spilled tears. 

“We can keep on doing this. Every year.” He kissed your brows. “If you wish for it, we will do it for you. I will do it with you. You’re part of us. You’re part of me.”

His soft gazes never left yours as he said that. You can no longer hold back your tears. “We should have invited them though. The more, the merrier.” You said holding back a sob.

“Maybe later or tomorrow. I do not wish to have my idiot brother ruin the evening.” He frowned and you chuckled at that.

“Thank you,” Your hand touched his face, “for doing this with me.”

He leaned down until his forehead pressed to yours.

“Anything for you, my love.”


	36. [Vergil x Reader] Washing their back/hair in the shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 from the 50 list of wordless I love you prompts

“I can’t believe you get yourself into a mess!” 

Vergil grumbled when he heard your laughter echo behind him. It was not like he wanted to come back to your home with mud and blood all over his clothes and hair. He initially planned to take a shower at the DMC office before he even dared to step in here. But then he was reminded of the state of the bathroom, filled with filth and grimes as Dante forgot to pay the water bills, that Vergil reluctantly had to visit your home in order to clean himself up.

The shock expression when you saw him standing in front of your door clearly told him how badly a mess he was in. You immediately bombarded him with questions as you pulled him inside to your bathroom.

“So, how will Dante clean himself if the office is still out of water?” You asked as you lathered his hair with your sweet floral shampoo. 

You were very insistent in helping him in the bath, that in his exhausted state, Vergil relented to your touch. It was a long day and the mission was tough. Vergil admitted that he did need some kind of relaxation.

“Beats me. That fool would probably jump himself into any nearest lake he could find.” Vergil leaned towards your touch as you untied the knots in his hair. Your laughter filled the air, almost lulling him to sleep.

“That’s so much like him! But he can’t keep on doing that forever though.” You raised your concern.

“I know.” He closed his eyes, feeling your fingers threading his hair. 

You continued to give him a head massage as you washed his hair. Silence fell into the room as Vergil started to doze off to the feeling of your fingers in his hair. It was when he felt the water running in his hair that Vergil opened his eyes, feeling a bit refreshed from the short power nap he got.

“There, it’s done!” You raised from the floor, admiring his clean snow white hair. “I’ll go pick up some of your clean clothes okay.”

As you were about to leave his side, Vergil quickly held your right arm, stopping you in your tracks.

“Join me.” He said.

“I already had my bath for today, Vergil and it’s late. We should go to bed.” You tried to reason with him but his grip on you tightened.

“I still need you to wash my back.” He commanded as he pulled you towards the tub. “And you are not supposed to do your work halfway through.”

Letting out a breath, you gave in. “Okay, I did say that I would clean you up. Fine. Just let me take off my clo-”

You yelped when Vergil pulled you inside the bathtub, making all of your clothes soaking wet.

“Vergil! What are you-” 

All of your complaints died down when Vergil started to crowd on you in the tub. His pupil had darkened as you stared at him, causing a shiver to run down your spine. 

Guess you won’t leave the tub any time soon for the night.


	37. [Vergil x Reader] Staying up half the night to finish a game with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47 from the 50 wordless I love you prompts

“How are you still not finished this?” You perked up from your seat when you heard Vergil’s surprised tone. **  
**

“Oh you’re back!” You casually replied, eyes on the TV screen as you navigated your controller to block an incoming attack from the enemy.

Vergil moved from where he stood to sit next to you on the sofa. He still hadn’t let go of his gaze on you. “Have you even stop to eat?”

“I did.” Feeling his gaze boring into your skull, you paused the game and turned to look at him. “Vergil, I did. I made chicken sandwiches for dinner, even made one for you too.” You gestured your head to the kitchen counter, and Vergil followed your gaze. He left out a grumble when he saw the sandwich on top of it. “See. It’s not like I’ve been gaming all the time to the point of not eating. Come on. You know I always stuff myself with food when I’m hungry.”

He rolled his eyes when he heard that, accepting your explanation as he took a book. You scooted closer to him to greet him fully. You didn’t even expected to see him back so soon.

“Since you’re back: Have you had your dinner?”

At that question, Vergil’s body tensed a bit. This time, it was your turn to roll your eyes at him. 

“And here you are lecturing me about food.”

“I can go on without food just fine unlike you” He countered.

“I know but you still have to eat, hybrid or not, your human part needs the nourishment too. Now, go eat!” You lectured him back and when he was about to reply, you quickly added: “I already made it for you too. Don’t make it go to waste!”

“Fine” he begrudgingly stood and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Smirking to yourself, you continued playing the game. You were currently in stealth mission before Vergil arrived and you had to pause your game, so you had to go through the objectives again in order to refresh your mind. 

When Vergil came back with a plate of chicken sandwich and two glasses of water, you were already in the killing zone, using your sword to parry and attack the enemies that were trying to invade your homeland.

Vergil, having watched prologue of the game before, asked you the progress of the story, the plot and your current objectives. You happily obliged and answered all of his questions. During one of the cutscenes before the fight, you sneaked a glance at him, and saw Vergil very much engrossed with the whole confrontation scene, that his sandwich appeared to be momentarily forgotten. You smiled as you focused back on screen to prepare for the battle.

***

“You clicked the button too fast. You should have parried it first before you strike with your combo” Vergil commented. The screen showed the image of your character being killed before it loaded back to the previous checkpoint.

“Aaaaaaaa. I know!! But I was panicking and that guy moves so fast! My fingers can’t keep up!” You whine, fingers hurt from the constant button smashing.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you had been repeating this duel for more than 10 times. Every time you thought you were about to win, the enemy managed to recover and instantly killed you. And here you thought your character was stronger than the rest after completing part 2 of the main storyline. 

“I believe you should rest now and continue the duel tomorrow. It’s already late now.” Vergil suggested.

“Crap, really?!” You looked up at the clock. “Shit it’s 2 in the morning. How did I not realise-”

“You were too focused on the game.” Vergil took the controller from your hand, and clicked on the menu screen to save the game before exiting. “And the plot was too interesting to stop halfway.” You realised those words was meant for himself, who didn’t even deny that he liked the game you are playing. 

He switched off the PS4 and put the controller down on the rack. He then pulled you up from the sofa. “That’s enough for tonight. You need to sleep.”

“Alright.” You lazily said as he guided you to your shared bedroom. “I continue it tomorrow”

He paused and you looked up to him, confused. Vergil was contemplating for a bit. “If you don’t mind,” he began, “May I try playing it during the duel?”

“Of course!” you laughed as his words finally sunk. Apparently the game had intrigued him so much that it made him want to try it. “Show me your skill you huge samurai dork!”

**Author's Note:**

> Open for request!
> 
> Drop your request here @ [tumblr! ](https://shirayuukii.tumblr.com)


End file.
